totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Mamma mia, co się stało, to się nie odstanie
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 6 Informacje: *Wyzwanie prowadzi Temple. *W jury odcinka są: Anne, Temple oraz Sophie. *Data startu: 18:00 , 26.07.2019 *Przed wyzwaniem wybieranie numerów (: *Wybieranie numerów (od 1 do 15 dostępnych): Od czwartku godziny 15. Najpierw wybierają Abby oraz Brian (możecie się dogadać), dopiero potem wybiera reszta. Wybrany numer nie może się powtórzyć. Będziecie mieć czas na wybór do piątku 18. Jak nie wybierzecie do tego czasu to randomowo pójdzie (: A i każdy wybiera tylko jeden numerek. Statek: Strefa Luksusowa: Pokój Lukaninho: ... Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Anne: ... Zamknięty pokój: ... Pokój Briana: Wymęczony po ostatnim dniu wypoczywał dzisiejszą noc w luksusowym apartamencie. Nie odstępował on standardom od poprzednich kabin w których się znalazł. Duże wygodne łóżko z miękką w dotyku pościelą i poduszkami. Niewielka szafeczka nocna z biletem upoważniającym do wejścia do stref Vipów jako przywilej zwycięzców. Toaletka z lusterkiem i co najważniejsze rozsuwana szafa z masą ubrań. Spało mu się wyjątkowo wygodnie. Po krótkim rozciągnięciu swoich dłoni odsunął kołdrę i wyjrzał przez bulaj. Brian: '''Znowu na pokładzie statku? ''Trochę tęsknił za samolotem. Podróż nim bardzo mu się spodobała pomimo tych okoliczności. Nie towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemne uczucie, że znajduje się w brudnej zupie wypchanej plastikiem, odchodami ryb i innych stworzeń morskich czy ścieków. '' '''Brian: Co by tutaj dzisiaj porobić? Znowu się rozciągnął. Wcisnął się w kapcie, podszedł do szafy rozpoczynając swój przegląd ubrań. Wyjątkowo mógł być wybredny. '' '''Brian:' Błueh... Ciągle ten niesmak. Przetrząsnął głową na boki. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć tego wszystkiego co zrobił wczoraj. z początku wystraszony a na końcu zbyt wczuł się w rolę. Poprzedniego zadania dowiedział się więcej o kulturze Japońskiej i Polskiej więcej niż o pozostałych z którymi miał styczność. Może stałym elementem jego życia nie będą, ale to zawsze miłe wspomnienie. Dodatkowo umocnił się w jednym przekonaniu - żadnych dzieci nigdy w jakikolwiek sposób. Brian: 'W porządku! ''Wygrzebał w końcu najodpowiedniejsze ubranie. Tradycyjnie skierował się od razu w stronę łazienki. Pokój Abby: ... Pokój Kate: ... Stołówka: ... Basen: Na basen wkroczył w swoich ulubionych klapeczkach KUBOTA Janusz. Miał w ręcę VIPA i szukał parawanu. Ze względu na jego dobry humor oraz unoszący się ponownie uwielbiany zapach chloru zdecydował się skierować prosto na basen. Nie przyniósł ze sobą nic poza ubraniem, skorzystał więc z szatni w której znalazł wolny ręcznik oraz kąpielówki idealnie w jego rozmiarze. Nie wziąłby ich gdyby nie okazałyby się nowe. Wziął również szampon z płynem do mycia ciała. Dokładnie wymył się pod prysznicem przed wskoczeniem do basenu. Odświeżony musnął włosami. 'Brian: '''Na bombę! Zadowolony przyjął pozycję startową biorąc rozbieg i wskoczył w ten sam sposób jak krzyknął - na bombę do basenu robiąc całkiem ładny i wysoki rozprysk. '''Brian: '''Tego mi były trzeba. ''Leżał na powierzchni delikatnie poruszając rękami. 'Brian: '''Gdyby tylko ocean tak mógł pachnieć świat stałby się od razu piękniejszy. ''Spoglądał się w niebo dryfując sobie swobodnie pośrodku basenu. <'''Brian: *Będąc aktualnie w kąpielówkach złożył ręce z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy* Cóż nieco takich przyjemności jest zawsze miłe. Po ostatnim występie nie jestem pewny i niepewny wielu spraw. Na pewno fajnie jednak będzie być memem przez tydzień, może dwa. No cóż ale właśnie po to chyba siedzę w pokoju zwierzeń. By się wam nieco wypłakać co nie? *Spojrzał w stronę kamerki z nieco poważniejszą już miną* Więc cóż za ironia. Kiedy wydawało mi się, że z kimś zacząłem się dogadywać to ta osoba sobie nie poradziła. *Nerwowo tupał nogą* No dobra Margeritte mnie przyprawiała o niezręczne reakcje, kiedy ja wolę być tym speszonym. Jeszcze ta motywacyjna rozmowa. Trzeba jednak liczyć siły na zamiary i takie słówka spowodowały tak jak jest. Liczyłem na starcie gigantów modowych. *Westchnął* O właśnie! Pewnie to was ciekawi. Czy jest mi z tego powodu przykro? Że nominowałem Benjiego? *Wyglądał na zamyślonego. Wybuchł jednak śmiechem* Niezbyt. Nie miałem okazji rozmawiać, jednak ludzie z jego twarzyczką byli tymi co doprowadzali do znęcania się nade mną. O ile słowa nie przebiją mojego serca, to już ciosy tak. Brzmi to pewnie bardzo egoistycznie i nieobiektywnie. Jednak jak już pewnie wspomniałem. *Zrobiło mu się nieco niedobrze* Za bardzo poetycko i dziwnie niesmacznie to zabrzmiało. To show to szansa na spełnienie marzeń, jednak pozostaję w sferze rzeczywistości. Człowiek z marzeniami kończy pełen rozczarowań. Co do rozczarowań to przyznam się, że po pogromczyni... Suezi? Spodziewałem się po prostu czegoś więcej. No generalnie poza tą jedną wpadką w postaci Margeritte mój harem okazał się nieco lepszy. *Odparł z dumą* Wybaczcie Abby i Kate jeśli to usłyszycie. *Nieco się zarumienił* Eh... że też nie mogli dać materiałów z rodzinnych stron tylko pewnie Jurgity. Na cholerę mi ta terminologia się przyda. *westchnął rozczarowująca po raz kolejny* Nie trudno się domyślić komu bardziej kibicuję. No i moja "próba" wytrzymania wśród samych kobiet będzie praktycznie kompletna. Jest niby Janusz czy Lukaninho ale z nimi nie będę współpracował w jakikolwiek sposób czy rywalizował w czasie zadań. czy o czymś jeszcze nie wspomniałem... *Znowu się zamyślił* Tak. Nigdy. PRZENIGDY! Nie spłodzę, zaadoptuje czy nawet zaopiekuję się żadnym dzieckiem. Perspektywa ciągłego sprzątania po nich choć kusząca nie zdecydowanie przegrywa z moją cierpliwością do ich przebrzydłej natury, przez którą mogą robić co im żywnie się podoba. Pewnie po ostatniej piosence te "madki" złożyły skargi istnieje duża... *Poczuł nagle spływający pot* duża... *Zaczął się delikatnie trząść* Igor był z tych stron nie mylę się? *Zrobił się nieco blady. Powolnym krokiem opuścił pokój zwierzeń*> W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył krążącego Janusza. Nie wiedział zbytnio jak ma się przywitać. Przekręcił się, wyprostował jak igła ciągle podpływając do płycizny, gdzie mógł stanąć i zaczął machać ręką. Brian: '''Dobry panie Januszu! ''Janusz przewrócił oczami, podchodząc bliżej basenu. '' '''Janusz: Jaki tam Panie! Po prostu Janusz, ewentualnie John. *powiedział pusząc się* Wspaniały i kreatywny występ! *powiedział z powagą* Przysiadł sobie przy zejściu z basenu i zamoczył nogi w wodzie, pozbywając się wcześniej oczywiście świętych klapek. Janusz: Trochę słabe było tak najeżdżanie na Grażkę bez powodu... No, ale wiesz, może to była Grażka somsiada. Kreatywności macie więcej niż żem się spodziewoł. Brian: '''Dziękuję *Powiedział nieco niepewnie* Nie mam pojęcia w sumie co mnie naszło. Chyba typowa aktorska sodówka. ''Odparł po czym podszedł i oparł się o ściankę. '' '''Brian: No powiem, że w ostatniej chwili zmieniłem. Na początku zamiast Grażynki miała być Halinka. *Zaśmiał się* Raczej nie zrobiłem wielkiego faux pas. Janusz: Znajomość naszej kultury wyszła Ci co najmniej bardzo dobrze. Zaczyna mnie zastanawiać, czy aby nie masz może polskich korzeni? Ta perfekcja i każdy detal.. Ah, poczułem się w jak rodzimym kraju. *mruknął nostalgicznym tonem* Jeszcze miesiąc temu to kurła była. Janusz machnął dłonią obojętnie. '' '''Janusz': A tam, Grażyna czy Halyna to jeden pierun. Obie przeważnie się użerają. Nie był to jakiś wielki błąd. Nawet zbytnio się tym nie przejmowałem. Brian: Ta. Bez znaczenia narów i wszystko, kobiety i faceci tacy sami. *Znowu się zaśmiał* Niestety rozczaruję. Mam imię i nazwisko po dziadku więc korzeni polskich nie mam. O` w nazwisku mam po dziadku jako jego wnuk. Trochę mnie oszczędzili. Brian Brian brzmiałoby całkiem niepoważnie. Odparł z niewielką nostalgią. Niestety jego dziadkowie już dawno opuścili świat, jednak szybko się pozbierał. '' '''Brian: '''Was nie braknie na wyspach. Wasze "kurwa" tak mnie kiedyś za młodu wystraszyło jak wracałem, że przez trzy dni do szkoły wyjść nie chciałem. '''Janusz': No cóż. Złodzieje przeważnie z kraju uciekają by ich sprawiedliwość nie dopadła. Tak to już bywa, kurła. A Ty uczciwy człowieku ciężko pracuj, by co 20 lat kupić nowego Passata. Eh, trudne to życie. *mruknął* Słuchał opowieści Briana o jego przeszłości. Janusz: Masz oryginalny zbieg imienia i nazwiska. Zawsze możesz mieć od strony babci/prababci. Nieważne, wspaniale jest poznać człowieka, który tak mądrze się wypowiada. *zaśmiał się* Opowiedziałbyś o tamtej historii za młodu? *zapytał nie kryjąc zainteresowania* Brian: Nie mam zbyt dużo dobrych wspomnień, ale jasne. Było to krótko po rozpoczęciu kolejnego roku. Miałem ładną trasę od niej do domu. Wracałem zazwyczaj samotnie z Dom... Zatrzymał się na moment. Poczuł nagle zdenerwowanie i nieco się zarumienił. Brian: Domowym zadaniem. Tak, to było zadanie. W każdym razie minąłem starszaki rozmawiające właśnie w innym języku. Ty był właśnie wasz polski. Nawet strojami za bardzo nie odstawali do tego co można było spotkać. Szedłem przestraszony mając wrażenie, ze mówią właśnie coś żle. Zdarzało się mi je usłyszeć wcześniej i zdałem sobie sprawę co znaczy. Wtedy nieoczekiwanie zaczęli za mną iść. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Jak nigdy w życiu zacząłem biec, wywalając się kilka razy myśląc że chcą się na kimś wyżyć. Westchnął i zanurzył się na moment by się nieco schłodzić. Nie lubił opowiadać o sobie poza tym słońce dawało się mu trochę we znaki. Brian: Bardzo źle znosiłem przemoc. Do tej pory widok mnie przeraża, ale wtedy właśnie bałem się jak nigdy. Nie przepadałem za obcokrajowcami, ale moi Irlandzcy koledzy nie wydawali się lepsi. Nie ma więc dla mnie różnicy bo niektóre zasady pozostają te same i od to zależy od nas ludzi. Cóż ale zawsze w przesądach i plotkach było ziarnko prawdy więc kto tam wie. Widział, że był nieco znudzony oraz ciągle szukał czegoś. Nie chciał mu w tym przeszkadzać. Woda poza tym robiła swoje. Skóra za bardzo się pomarszczyła. Dość kąpieli na dzisiaj, poza tym jest o wiele więcej ciekawych miejsc. '' Pole mini-golfowe: ''Temple przyszła tutaj by znowu poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności w golfie. '' '''Temple:' Jak ona mówiła... zapomniałam. :( Stoi nieruchomo z kijem do golfa w ręce. Minęło parę minut i tuż za nią na polu pojawił się prowadzący. Leniwym krokiem stanął tuż za dziewczyną. Lukaninho: No witam *powiedział ciepłym tonem* A co to, ktoś tu ćwiczy do kariery golfowe? *zapytał z uśmiechem* Sam czasami grywał ze znajomymi, traktował to jedynie jako hobby. Zaintrygowała go dziewczyna przyglądając się jej jak stała z kijem. Temple podskoczyła. Temple: '''Nie strasz mnie tak. :<''' Dziewczyna spojrzała na kij i próbowała przypomnieć jak w to zagrać. Temple: '''Wszystko zapomniałam. Nawet jak ta blondynka miała na imię. '''Lukaninho: Nie mam zamiaru Cię straszyć. *wyszczerzył zęby, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu* Ale za tą kuchnię, wyszedł mały rewanż. (please) Jaka blondynka? *zapytał dość niepewnie* Niezbyt kojarzył blondynki z tego programu, a przynajmniej żadna mu się nie rzuciła w oczy. Lukaninho: Ugnij kolana, ustaw odpowiednio stopy i trochę przechyl swoją pozycję. Trzymaj prosto kij i powinno pójść. *spróbował jej dość prosto doradzić, widząc jak dziewczyna była pogubiona* Temple: 'Mhm, kumam. ''Zrobiła tak jak kazał jej piłkarz i zdołała trafić w piłkę. 'Temple: '''Yey. ''Zaklaskała zadowolona. Host również klasnął w dłonie. '''Lukaninho: Widzisz, wcale to nie jest takie trudne. *odparł dumny z dziewczyny* Usiadł sobie na pobliskim fotelu i obserwował poczynania Temple. Lukaninho: Poza fotografią masz również inne talenty, jestem pod wrażeniem *dodał z uznaniem* Temple: 'Dzięki. Panie nowy prowadzący. ''Zamachnęła się jeszcze raz, trafiając w kolejną piłkę. '''Lukaninho: Akurat teraz to ty dostajesz swoje parę minut w programie. *wyszczerzył się* Piłkarz miał trochę spokoju i bezczynnie szlajał się po pokładzie statku. Kto wymyślał takie ustalenia w programie. '' '''Lukaninho': Zobaczymy czy nowa pani prowadzą da sobie radę. Cały świat będzie na ciebie spoglądał *zaśmiał się* Temple: 'Może i w tym będę mieć "talent". ''Specjalnie zazanczyła ostatnie słowo. Kto wie co naprawdę miała na myśli. '''Lukaninho: Kto wie. Talent to bardzo dobre słowo, przeważnie trafia w sedno. Uśmiechnął się zamyślony, kierując się do pobliskiego mini-baru przy golfie. '' '''Lukaninho': Chcesz jakiś sok do picia? Poprosił o nalanie sobie lemoniady i przyglądał jak dziewczyna bawiła się piłeczkami. '' '''Temple: '''Chętnie, te wymachy są męczące. ''Podeszła do baru. Odłożyła wcześniej kij. Na dziewczynę oczekiwał już sok pomarańczowy. Lukaninho: Mam nadzieję, że pomarańcze Ci nie przeszkadzają. *powiedział trzymając w dłoni swoją szklankę* Roglądał ''się po morzu. '''Lukaninho': Lepsze są statki od samolotu... Dobrze, gdyby tak do samego końca był już statek. Temple: '''Napewno bezpieczniejsze. Co do prowadzenia programu, to wszystko prawie gotowe. Lepiej przygotować się prędzej. '''Lukaninho: Oczywiście, że tak. Chociaż powiem szczerze, że wszystko będzie gotowe przez producentów. Powiedział nieco zmartwiony. Nie sądził, że robota hosta wiąże się również z przygotowywaniem wyzwań, jak i ich wymyślaniem. Zamyślił sie na moment nad siódmym odcinkiem, ale zmartwiony tylko pokiwał głową sam do siebie. Lukaninho: Nie wiem jak można ludzi tyle trzymać w przestworzach. Tutaj jest idealne miejsce, mamy wszystko. Można się opalić *puścił jej oczko i delikatnie szturchnął* Temple: 'Promienie słoneczne, aż za dużo ich czeka na tej drodze. ''Założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które były obok. 'Temple: '''Wolisz być tu czy w Szwacjarii ? ''Spytała zastanwiająco. '''Lukaninho: Oh, no tak. Przecież światło Cię zje *zaśmiał się* Zdecydowanie wolę Szwajcarię. Tu jednak mam całkiem ciekawe towarzystwo. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* To nie narzekam. Temple: 'Z jednej strony to mój kraj, jednak z drugiej... nie ładnie. ''Pokazała mu język na wieść, że woli Szwajcarię. '''Lukaninho: Mieliśmy dostęp tylko do hotelu i okolic. A było tam pięknie. Tyle mi wystarczy. Nie wnikam w waszą infrastrukturę. Temple: 'A ja wolę jak ty jesteś tutaj. :) Zwłaszcza, że teraz prawie same dziewczyny tutaj. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, złośliwie. '''Lukaninho: O, jak miło. *uśmiechnął się zamyslony* Nie lubisz koleżanek? Aż takie są złe? *zapytał zaskoczony i zainteresowany jednocześnie odpowiedzia* Temple: '''Nie tyle nie lubię, co jakoś nikogo zbytnio tu nie poznałam. Chyba omijają mnie szerokim łukiem, skoro jestem w ekipie. '''Lukaninho: Zastanawiające. Chociaż ja w sumie rozmawiałem tylko z Melissą, a z ekipy z Anne. No tak jakoś dziwne te dziewczyny jednak... *odpał zamyslony* Temple: '''Anne, właśnie z nią miałam kontakt. W tym miejscu. '''Lukaninho: Jak wrażenia z rozmowy z nia? Temple: Pokazała mi tylko jak grac i tyle ? Próbowała się zastanowić czy coś jeszcze. Temple: 'Chyba nie jestem aż taka zła, prawda ? ''Stwierdziła nieco smutno. '''Lukaninho: O, to praktycznie kontakt zerowy. *zamyślił się na chwilę* Nie jesteś, przynajmniej reprezentujesz soba jakieś wartość, a nie lecisz na hajs. *przewrócił oczami* Temple: 'Tak w ogóle, to co się stało z Jurgitą ? ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Lukaninho: W zasadzie wiem tyle, co Ty. Mam pewne przypuszczenia. Dziwny trafem zniknęła razem z eliminacją Rhysa. Z drugiej strony, było dużo skarg za łamanie praw człowieka czy coś. *wzruszył ramionami* Na pewno Ty byś sobie poradziła lepiej w roli hosta niż ona. Temple: 'Schlebiasz za bardzo. ''Zarumieniła się lekko. '''Temple: '''Ale okaże się od jutra, kapitanie. '''Lukaninho: Kapitan gdzieś dowodzi statkiem, ja tu tylko... *wziął po pobliską miotłe i zaczął zamiatać* ...sprzątam. *puścił jej oczko* Nie schlebiam, a stwierdzam fakty. Nie każdy tu jest kompetentny. Temple: '''Co sądzisz o tym, że tylko już jeden chłopak bierze udział w tym... czymś ? '''Lukaninho: Jestem rozczarowany nie mocą mojej płci i wewnetrzną walką między nią. Smutne. Ty pewnie szczycisz się zwycięstwami twoich sióstr płci? Temple: '''Poniekąd jestem zadowolona tego, ale z drugiej strony lepiej niech będzie jakaś równowaga mimo wszystko. '''Lukaninho: Fajniej jak jest równowaga. Swoją drogą, będziesz śledziła dzisiejsze losy dogrywki? O ile w ogóle wiesz o dogrywkach... Ups... Temple: '''Już jedną prowadziłam, a raczej miałam prowadzić i za dobrze się to nie skończyło. Ale nie, nic nie wiem. '''Lukaninho: Chodzi o powrót do programu w Szwajcarii. *mruknął* Temple: 'Nie do mojej wiedzy takie rzeczy, jeśli nie jestem głównym hostem. ''Popijała sobie drinka. '''Temple: '''Cisza i spokój w Szwajcarii z czasem staje się nudna i pragniesz, żeby coś się działo. '''Lukaninho: Aż za spokojnie. Chociaż to też kwestia tego, że mało zawodników tam było. W zasadzie tylko Igor. Czyli mówisz, że rutyna Ciebie nudzi? Temple: '''Owszem. I raczej większość ludzi tak ma. Tylko nieliczni nie pragną niczego innego i nie mają dość monotonii. '''Lukaninho: Stabilność i spokój też jest w cenie, sądzę że to kwestia charakteru. Ty jednak szukasz wrażeń, dobrze widzieć osobę otwartą na ruch. Sportowcy to lubią. Temple: '''Któż wie, może kiedyś przyjdzie czas i ja również zmienię zdanie na ten temat. Jak już będę mieć dość. '''Lukaninho: I rzucisz wszystko i wyjedziesz w bieszczady? *zaśmiał się* Temple: 'Szwajcaria. Pośród przyrody w jakiejś głuszy w górach ? ''W tym momencie zamknęła oczy wyobrażając sobie to. '''Temple: '''Ale, byle nie sama. '''Lukaninho: To nie jest kompletne wycieszenie, ale rozumiem o co. *pokazał okej* Na dzisiaj już pójde, z pewnością będzie jeszcze czas porozmawiać. Trzymaj się ciepło. Temple pomachała chłopakowi gdy odchodził, a sama po chwili poszła do swojego pokoju nieco przygotować się na jutro. Kuchnia: W kuchni zjawiła się głodna wróżka, która postanowiła zrobić sobie sałatkę z owoców. Po kilku minutach narobiła dookoła trochę bałaganu, ale nie wyglądała na przejętą z tego powodu. Po pobycie na basenie czas coś wrzucić na ząb. Przy wejściu prawie wywalił się o coś, ledwo chwytając się blatu. '' '''Brian:' Co do... Utrzymał się, podnosząc się do góry. Zauważył siedzącą w samotności wróżkę. Brian: Jak ty tutaj możesz siedzieć i cokolwiek jeść kiedy wszystko tak leży rozwalone!? Już był zły całą sytuacją. Po chwili dostrzegł kim ona była. Od razu ugryzł się w język by nie palnąć czegoś głupiego i rasistowskiego. Nie zrobił kroku bliżej w jej stronę, dodatkowo z tego powodu. Bał się, że jak dotknie to nie tylko przywali ale nie doczyści się po czarnym osadzie którym była okryta. To skóra oczywiście, ale już sobie wyrobił dziwne przeczucie. Brian: Sophie? Nie poznałem cię przy wejściu. Sophie obserwowała ze spokojem Briana zajadając przy tym sałatkę. Sophie: 'Och, nie zawracałam sobie tym głowy, ponieważ miałam przeczucie, że tutaj przyjdziesz i zapewne z chęcią posprzątasz. ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Szybko się uspokoiłeś, gdy zorientowałeś się, że to ja. Czyżbyś się czegoś bał? ''Zapytała nieco podejrzliwie, ale nadal lekko się uśmiechając. 'Brian: '''Jednej rzeczy, ale teraz doszła mi druga. ''Nerwowo spoglądał się w jej stronę. Nieco ślamazarnym krokiem przeszedł kawałek, kucnąl i zaczał zbierać opakowania. '''Brian: Może i trzeciej teraz... Pewnie znasz wszystko ale i tak to powiem. Naprawdę jesteś wróżką czy po prostu dobrze zgadujesz? Widziałem pokaz i faktycznie parę razy trafiłaś... ale... Przekręcił stanowczo głową. Brian: Jakby to powiedzieć. Ciężko uwierzyć, że to prawdziwa "magia". Nie bez powodu przypisują was do oszustów lub dobrych zagadywaczy. Cóż raczej trzymał się spraw przyziemnych mimo wszystko, nigdy nie wierzył w magię, legendy czy cokolwiek innego bo to jedynie urojenia. Sam zresztą ma je na co dzień. Trochę był też zły, że nie udało mu się dostać na jej pokaz. Nie chciał jednak się do tego przyznać. Sophie: 'Ależ oczywiście, że jestem prawdziwą wróżką! Nawet mnie nie porównuj do tych oszukujących dziwadeł, które biorą pieniądze od ludzi, udają przepowiadanie przyszłości i potem niszczą naszą reputację, bo się mylą! ''Przez moment wyglądała na oburzoną, ale szybko jej przeszło. 'Sophie: '''Oczywiście rozumiem, że nie każdy w to wierzy, ale szczerze mówiąc uwielbiam zadziwiać sceptyków! Poza tym przepowiadanie przyszłości nie jest moim jedynym talentem. Potrafię również kontaktować się ze zmarłymi oraz rzucać klątwy. *powiedziała z dumą* Wiesz dlaczego nie mam żadnych wrogów? Albo może powinnam powiedzieć, żyjących wrogów? ''Spojrzała na niego z podstępnym usmieszkiem. '''Brian: '''Klątwy mówisz? ''Zastanawiał się przez chwilę przy okazji wyrzucając śmieci. Może faktycznie przesadził z tym szybkim ocenianiem. '' '''Brian: '''Nie, nie, nie *przekręcił kilka razy głową* Nawet jeśli to nie mógłbym żyć bez wrogów rzucajacych we mnie mięsem. *zarumienił się, dobry humor mimo wszystko dopisywał* W sumie jeśli nie jesteś zajęta to może krótkie przepowiedzenie? Bo jednak to napaskudzenie w kuchni każdy by przewidział, że jak tutaj wejdę to posprzątam. Może coś o show? Jedna wydawała się być prawdziwa. ''Znowu się zamyślił przez chwilę. Nieco uspokojony po pierwszym wrażeniu podszedł nieco bliżej. '' '''Brian: Daj mi tylko chwilę. Sprzątanie, sprzątaniem ale nie uciągnę na głodnego. I jeśli nie masz nic przeciw. Odkręcił kran myjąc spokojnie ręce i wyciągnąl kilka rzeczy, by samemu przyrządzić sobie coś na ząb. Sophie: 'Hmm... ''Zamyśliła się na moment jednocześnie kończąc jedzenie swojej sałatki. 'Sophie: '''W sumie przydałaby się moja kryształowa kula albo karty, ale bez nich też sobie poradzę. Wystarczy, że się dobrze skupię. ''Pokiwała głową. 'Sophie: '''Czego chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? Zastanawiasz się, czy przeżyjesz do końca programu? A może podzielisz los Pana Krzaka? ''Zachichotała, gdy przypomniała sobie "eliminację" z pierwszego odcinka. 'Brian: '''Jest kurczak, surowy ale ma kości. I dziwnie pachnie... ''Z niechęcią go postawił na blat. '''Brian: Możesz wydłubać z nieko kości i z nich powróżyć. Chyba. Czytałem w niektórych książkach czy w serialu? Ale możesz z tym spróbować. Podsunął jej pod nos póświeżego kurczaka z nożem. On sam na pewno nie będzie się babrał w jego krojenie. Przysiadł się po drugiej stronie ze krakersami posmarowanymy dżemem i masłem orzechowym. Nie miał lepszego pomysłu co sobie zrobić. Przysiadł się po drugiej stronie zajadać się nimi zastanawiając się co właściwie chce wiedzieć. Brian: 'Na pewno nie zamierzam tutaj umierać. Szansa na to wzrosła przy zmianie prowadzącego. Bardziej mnie ciekawi ile jeszcze właśnie takich zmian będzie. I w sumie ogólnie przyszłość moją jeśli chodzi o program. O swoje życie się nie martwię. ''Odparł z zadumą zagryzając kolejne kawałki przekąski. Sophie spojrzała podejrzliwie na kurczaka. 'Sophie: '''Nie jestem jakąś brudaską, która próbowałaby wywróżyć coś ze śmierdzących kości. ''Zrzuciła kurczaka na podłogę, tak jakby wcale nie powiedziała, że nie jest brudasem. 'Sophie: '''Poradzimy sobie bez żadnych dodatkowych rzeczy. Wystarczy siła mojego genialnego umysłu. ^-^ ''Wstała i podeszła do Briana. 'Sophie: '''Nie martwisz się o swoje życie, tak? A skąd możesz mieć pewność, że wyeliminowani uczestnicy nie zostali zabici? Sam dobrze wiesz, że przynajmniej dwie osoby zginęły... ''Spojrzała mu w oczy oczekując odpowiedzi. 'Brian: '''Na logikę wiem jedynie o dwóch śmierciach, jednak ci uczestnicy byli aroganccy i w ogóle nie przestrzegali zasad show by być aktywnymi. Nie mam pojęcia jak bardzo zawinili, ale mi na pewno to nie grozi. ''Odpadł dumnie jakby był tego w stu procentach pewny. 'Brian: '''Doszedłem do etapu, gdzie mam realne szansę sięgnąć po finał. Mógłbym mówić jak im współczuję, jednak mogli mieć świadomość tego. Nie byłem też przy tym obecny więc nie czuję tego zagrożenia. A po odejściu Jurgity całkowicie czuję się bezpiecznie. ''Podsumował sobie wszystko co wiedział na głos nieco zaczynając wątpić w mistyczne moce wróżki. Ucieszyło go jednak jak zrzuciła kurczaka, będzie mógł posprzątać to wydające się wcześniej zbyt idealne miejsce. Był chociaż za to jej wdzięczny mimo że uniósł się wcześniej. 'Brian: '''Do takich przynajmniej dochodzę wniosków... Choć... *zamyślił się* Nie mam pojęcia co z Rhysem i Benjim. Nikt przynajmniej w trakcie show nie wspomniał, że coś im się stało więc spokojnie żyją dalej. Tak zakładam. ''Wyszczerzył się zadowolony z siebie. '''Brian: No i masz rację z tym kurczakiem. To coś bardziej dla szamana albo wiedżmy. Może ja tobie powróżę coś z jego kości. Bywałem przezywany "szaman". Dodał na koniec próbując zachować jednocześnie opanowanie z powodu zbyt bliskiego kontaktu z dziewczyną czując nieco presję na sobie. Musiał zachować czujność, by czasem jego instynkt znowu nie zadziałał i wysadził jej samoistnie lufę w twarz. Sophie: 'Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie... To właśnie często prowadzi ludzi do zguby... Poza tym Jurgita zawsze może do nas wrócić. Sama nawet mogłabym spróbować sprowadzić ją z powrotem... ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Cóż, w takim razie jak byś zareagował, gdybym ci powiedziała, że pozostali również zostali zabici, ale wy wszyscy myślicie, że tylko za karę można zginąć? ''Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. 'Sophie: '''Szaman, tak? Skoro nie wierzysz we wróżby, to niby jak sam miałbyś coś wywróżyć? Pokażę ci, jak to się robi! ''Przyłożyła nieco tłustą od kurczaka rękę do twarzy Briana, natomiast palce drugiej ręki przystawiła do swojego czoła. Zamknęła oczy. 'Sophie: '''Tylko się nie ruszaj, bo wszystko zepsujesz... Zaraz odczytam wszystkie twoje odczucia i myśli... ''Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamyśliła się na moment. Nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować ścisnął jedynie kciuki tak by wbijały mu się w środek dłoni zmuszając się w ten sposób od powstrzymania uderzenia. Stał naprzeciw niej i przyglądał się w trakcie jej seansu. '''Brian: Nazwałbym to bardziej łączeniem znanych mi faktów. To też by mnie nie zdziwiło. Bardziej co innego zaprząta mi myśli. Towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemnie uczucie. Kątem oka zauważył jak tłuszcz spływa po policzku. Z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej wbijał kciuki próbując też złapać równomierny oddech. '' '''Brian:' Musisz być bardzo podobna do mnie. *zarumienił się* Prawie. ja wolę jak mnie obrażają czy bluzgają. Nie osądzam, tylko ostrzegam... długo pewnie nie pociągnę tak. Dodał na końcu próbując wytrzymać do momentu, kiedy przepowie mu jego "przyszłość". Sophie: 'Powinieneś się rozluźnić... Czuję jak bardzo jesteś teraz spięty. ''Mimo tego wcale nie śpieszyła się z zabraniem ręki z jego twarzy. 'Sophie: '''Okej... Skoro chcesz wiedzieć, to na pewno widzę cię w jednym z ostatnich odcinków, więc jeszcze trochę pożyjesz. Przynajmniej na razie. ''Oczywiście mogła mieć na myśli odcinek dla wyeliminowanych, ale tego Brian nie mógł już wiedzieć. c: 'Sophie: '''Co do prowadzących, to sam widziałeś, że ciągle się zmieniamy, prawda? ''Po chwili w końcu zabrała rękę z jego twarzy i przyjrzała mu się. 'Sophie: '''Nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego lubisz, gdy jesteś obrażany, ale muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście panuje wokół nas podobna aura. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz nauczyć się czegoś w sprawie wróżenia czy uprzykrzania komuś życia za pomocą różnych metod, to możesz się do mnie zgłosić. ''Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o uczeniu kogoś swojej "czarnej magii". '''Brian: '''Czyli więcej czasu przy basenie i w łazience. Brzmi świetnie! Na dodatek widzisz, że pożyję. *zarumienił się lekko* Ekipa co nie? Co chwila mam wrażenie, że ktoś dochodzi. W tym tempie będzie was więcej niż zawodników. Wasi pracodawny - producenci muszą być nieżle nadziani. ''Odparł nie do końca rozumiejąc. Czy ogarnięcie garstku ludzi, którzy jednak nie są w większości gówniarzami jest takie trudne? Zachował to jednak dla siebie. Skupiał sie bardziej na pozytywach, jakie mu przepowiedziała wróżka. Nie do końca było widać, jednak uśmiechał się z tego powodu. '' '''Brian: Brzmi kusząco ale czuję radość kiedy mnie właśnie tak traktują. To mój taki mały rytuał był. Popularny nie byłem, tylko tym odmieńcem. Zamiast być emo zamieniałem cały ten shit w pozytywne myślenie i tak mi już zostało. Może to przez naturę mojego narodu? Zarumienił się lekko uspokajając sie lekko. Ten test wśród kobiet wychodził mu na na razie dobrze. Nie dość, że sam wcześniej kogoś złapał to teraz był łapany i nie skończy sie pozwem sądowym. Czuł w tej chwili wielki sukces. Brian: 'Uczniem to nie wiem, mi najczęściej wystarcza obecność by ludzie czuli się skrępowani i niezręcznie. Poza tym jak pewnie zauważysz mam inne ścieżki w planach. '''Sophie: '''Tak, mamy wyjątkowo dużą i dynamiczną ekipę. Tak właściwie to już teraz jest nas więcej od waszej szóstki... ''Uważnie wysłuchała Briana. Prawie podziwała to, że chłopak lubi być źle traktowany przez innych. 'Sophie: '''Bardzo ciekawe... Niewiele osób potrafi tak dobrze przyjąć złe traktowanie przez innych ludzi, a już tym bardziej zamienić je w coś pozytywnego. ''Trochę się zawiodła, że przynajmniej na razie niczego go nie nauczy, ale mimo tego uśmiechneła się. '''Sophie: '''Ja na pewno nie czuję się niezręcznie, bo lubię takie dziwne osoby jak ty! Z takimi nigdy się nie nudzę! '''Brian: No to ten śmieć jednak jest w czymś dobry. Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę. Brian: 'Mam jednak jedną prośbę... Zbliżam się do granic a jednak wolę nie zmuszać się do przemocy. Może wyglądam miernie, ale mam siłę jeśli chodzi o uderzenie. ''Robiło mu się coraz bardziej niezręcznie i niewygodnie. Twarz sobie umyje oraz przeczyści. Z ubraniami gorzej, szczególnie że już zaczął się kręcić by nie chlapnęło mu na kołnierzyk. 'Sophie: '''Spokojnie, wiem że nic mi nie zrobisz, bo gdybyś użył przemocy, to na pewno nie pożyłbyś tak długo, jak przewidziałam. ''Zachichotała. 'Sophie: '''Ale tak czy inaczej zostawię cię w spokoju, żebyś mógł się wyczyścić. Sayonara! ''Pomachała mu i wyszła z kuchni. Uwolniony od jej ręki na twarzy w pierwszej kolejności rzucił się na zwinięte ścierki. Oderwał kilka z nich przecierając tłuszcz. Odkręcił kran z ciepłą wodą obmywając sobie spokojnie twarz. Przetarł ponownie suchymi chustkami twarz, po czym blaty. Skorzystał z okazji i ogarnął pozostałe rzeczy na tyle ile mógł. Powoli zbliżało się zadanie, przez co nie mógł sobie zaszaleć po tym prezencie od wróżki. Musząc się zadowolić tym co mógł skierował się na główny pokład stadku. Strefa wszystkich: Pokój dziewczyn: Melissa leżała na swoim łóżku wpatrując się w sufit. Nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. Nie zauważyła różnicy między znajdowaniem się w strefie dla wszystkich, a tej luksusowej. No cóż tutaj były wspólne pokoje, chociaż teraz nie zwracała na to uwagi. Nie spostrzegła też, że pomieszczenie przypominało pokoje, w których mieszkali obozowicze na różnych wyjazdach. Ciągle myślała o tym, co wydarzyło się w czasie dogrywki, wiedziała, że nie powinna marnować czasu na nadmierne przemyślenia, ale nie mogła przestać. Szczerze Hiszpanka nie spodziewała się, że wygra dogrywkę, zwłaszcza po usłyszeniu prezentacji Szweda, znała wiele języków, ale nie mogła pochwalić się znajomością staronorweskiego. Szwed zaimponował mu tą umiejętnością, nie miała jednak czasu z nim o tym pomówić, po szybkim ogłoszeniu wyników i dynamicznym zakończeniu dogrywki... '' ''Suzie obudziła się znów. Co za ironia losu. Jak zawsze czymś ją odurzyli i wsadzili na jakiś środek transportu. Na początku wydawało się jej to ciekawe, teraz jednak stało się nudne i męczące. Jak zawsze obudziła się w pokoju. Jednak tym razem znajdowała się w pokoju z Melissą i Michael. Rozejrzała się. Michael nadal smacznie spała, w porównaniu z drugą koleżanką. Pokój był mniejszy niż spodziewała się, były w końcu w trójkę. Dziewczyna poszła do łazienki, przebrała się i wróciła do wspólnego pokoju . Postanowiła rozpocząć rozmowę i dowiedzieć się czegoś o Melissie. Dziewczyna leżała wtapiając się w sufit. Widocznie nad czymś rozmyślała. Czy coś ją trapiło ? '''Suzie: Hej. Jak się czujesz po wczorajszej dogrywce ? Melisse zaskoczył fakt, że Suzie postanowiła z nią porozmawiać, ale tak naprawdę ją to ucieszyło. Wreszcie mogła zrobić coś innego niż obserwowanie farby na suficie. Była biała. Nie interesująca. Rozmowa z brunetką to co innego. Melissa: Hej *odpowiedziała po krótkiej ciszy* Jestem w lekkim szoku, hah. Powiem jednak, że byłam pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności podczas zadania! Nie miałam pojęcia, że potrafisz tak ładnie śpiewać *powiedziała już bardziej energicznie* Suzie: Dziękuję. Dużo śpiewam z przyjaciółmi, ale nie lubię swojego głosu. Zawsze jak słyszę się na nagraniach, aż mnie ciarki przechodzą. Szkoda,że to wy musieliście walczyć w dogrywce...To dziwne że nawet nie można się pożegnać. Melissa: Chcą pewnie by było więcej “dramatyzmu” *powiedziała z lekką pogardą w głosie* No ale, nic już na to nie poradzimy, więc trzeba żyć dalej. A propos nagrań to w sumie myślę, że może to być po prostu wina sprzętu czy coś w tym stylu *wzruszyła ramionami* Jadłaś może już śniadanie? Suzie: Nie. Dopiero się przebudziłem. Jak zawsze jestem głodna. Nic nam tu nie dają. Możemy sobie tylko zrobić śniadanie. A podczas zadania jak byśmy nie musieli jeść. Melissa pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie. Melissa: Ech to co, ruszamy w poszukiwaniu kuchni? *uśmiechnęła się do brunetki* Suzie: Tak * również się uśmiechnęła* ... Pokój chłopaków: ... Jadalnia: Po krótkich poszukiwaniach dziewczyny znalazły kuchnię/jadalnię. Tym razem na szczęście nie było w niej żadnych zwłok, które blokowałyby dojście do lodówki. Kuchnia była mniejsza od tej w strefie luksusowej, ale była równie funkcjonalna i dobrze zaopatrzona. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu etykietek na różnych puszkach dziewczyny mogły wywnioskować, że są w drodze do Włoch. Melissa: Co ty na to byśmy poszalały ze śniadaniem w stylu Włoskim? Same słodkości *uśmiechnęła się przebiegle* Suzie bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł. Nie miała okazji podróżować po świecie i jeść narodowych dań. Suzie: Tak! *Zaczęła się szczerzyć* Słyszałam że włosi jadają tylko śniadania na słodko. Więc jak mam ci pomóc? Melissa: Co ty na to byśmy wypiły kakao do śniadania? Mogłabyś się tym zająć w czasie, gdy ja wymyślę co zjemy i poszukam składników. Suzie: Jako to świetny pomysł. Jakie mleko wolisz ciepłe czy zimne ? Melissa: Ciepłe *uśmiechnęła się ciepło* Suzie: Już wstawiam. To co przygotujesz ? Melissa: Cornetto….To tak włoska wersja croissant’ów tylko z różnymi nadzieniami. Hiszpanka wzięła się do pieczenia, mieszała składniki z wprawą godną Magdy Gejzerowej! Była w pełni skupiona na wykonywanej czynności, więc nie myślała o Benjim i nadchodzącym zadaniu. W czasie gdy gotowe “rogaliki” przygotowywały się w piekarniku, przygotowała na blacie różne dżemy i konfitury oraz *uwaga* nutellę. Suzie: Emmm! Kocham nutelle. A rogaliki pachną bosko! Nie mogę się doczekać. Kakao już zrobione. Melissa uśmiechnęła się gdy tylko usłyszała komentarz Suzie. Po wyjęciu rogalików z pieca przygotowała po kilka z każdego nadzienia. Dziewczyny wzięły sztućce, napoje i przysmaki i usiadły przy jednym ze stołów. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc była to bowiem jadalnia z łączoną kuchnią. Dziewczyny uśmiechnięte zabrały się za jedzenie… Konsumowały posiłek w spokoju, rozmawiając na temat swojego życia przed programem i luźno o tym co planują robić potem. Dużo się uśmiechała, a postronny obserwator z łatwością wywnioskowałby, że świetnie się dogadują. ... Łazienki: ... Biblioteka: ... Świetlica: ... Zawodnicy dopłynęli do portu i udali się wraz z ekipą do miejscowego parku w którym był amfiteatr. Włochy. Amfiteatr: Temple: 'Witamy na konkursie talentów pod patronatem Total Drama. Woohoo! ''Z przyczepionych na górze amfiteatru głośników było słychać oklasky rodem z Mam Talent. '''Temple: '''Wasz występ, a raczej 3 występy będą składały sie z 2 rzeczy, które sami wybraliście. W opcjach do wyboru były: '''1. Danie z Włoch. 2. Piosenka (Angielski i polski zakazany. Nie trzeba pisać samemu. Chyba, że ktoś umie :o ) 3. Iluzja czyli bawienie się w Magika. (Nie, nie skok z balkonu (please)) 4'''.Akrobatyka, czyli jakiś pokaz wyginania się. '''5.Wiersz. Temat: Program Total Drama. (Czym dłuższy tym lepszy. Jak sami sobie ustalicie.) 6.'Taniec - nie trzeba wyjaśniać. Oprócz 2 opcji z wybranych powyżej czeka na was również trzeci. Co będzie musieli zrobić w tym trzecim ? Ano napewno nie to co wymieniłam wcześniej. Także wysilcie swą kreatywność i zróbcie coś co zaskoczy, a nie będzie tylko ślepą powtórką tego co każdy zna. Nad waszymi występami czuwają i będą je oceniać: Sophie, nasze medium, Anne która jest w ekipie oraz ja, jako główny arbiter tego programu w tym odcinku. Niestety Lukaninho jest leniem i odpoczywa w tej chwili. ''Kamery go pokazują, jak sobie śpi z otwartą buźką. '''Temple: Dla wygranego czeka mini priorytet. Dwie najgorsze osoby z najmniejszą ilością punktów będzie rywalizowało w dogrywce. Także postarajcie się. Oto spis tego co macie zrobić w 2 pierwszych występach: Abby - Iluzja i piosenka Brian - Wiersz i akrobatyka Kate - Danie i taniec Melissa - Piosenka i akrobatyka Michael - Iluzja i wiersz Suzie - Wiersz i piosenka /// 1. Każdy występ traktujecie jako osobny. 2. Piosenka nie może być po angielsku ani polsku. (Żeby było ciekawiej :mudkip: ) 3. Danie musi pochodzić z Włoch. 4. Patrzymy na opisy poszczególnych występów czy przygotowań do nich, więc nie... dawanie rzeczy na sucho bez niczego niezbyt przejdzie. 5. Najlepiej odzielcie jakoś poszczególne występy, żeby się nie mieszały. 6. Na wykonanie wszystkiego macie czas do niedzieli godzina 18.00. Macie wystarczająco dużo czasu na to, żeby to było porządne. PBF Memories. /// Przygotowania Przygotowania Abby Abby wzięła się do roboty. Właśnie skończyła zbierać przypadkowe dziewczyny z amfiteatru. W jakim celu? W poszukiwaniu kilku osób, prawdopodobnie potrzebnych jej do występu. Na jej barku stał sobie kameleon Abby: 'No dobra mój mały... Może najpierw piosenka. ''Zaczęła przeglądać kilka tekstów piosenek (nie po polsku, nie po angielsku). 'Abby: '''Hmm... Waham się między tym, a tym. Który by tu wybrać. ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać, który by potrafiła lepiej zaprezentować. Wtem kameleon skoczył na jeden z nich. 'Abby: '''Alex... *przewróciła oczami* A może i... Pomogłeś *uśmiechnęła się do zwierzaka* Po wybraniu piosenki zaczęła rozglądać się czy w pomieszczeniu są potrzebne jej instrumenty. W pewnym pomieszczeniu było ich sporo. Były również te, które były jej potrzebne. '''Abby: '''To o to nie będzie trzeba się przejmować *chodząc sobie po tych pomieszczeniach przy okazji rozwiązywała Sudoku* Tylko skończe i trzeba będzie trochę poćwiczyć. ''W końcu skończyła rozwiązywać diagram Sudoku i podeszła do ściany. Nagle zaczęła w nią walczyć, a potem skakać z krzesła na krzesło i wykonywać różne warianty ciosów i wykopów. Tak ćwiczyła przez pół godziny, po czym napiła do wody, wypiła całą butelkę. 'Abby: '''Rety, ale się zmęczyłam, uff... ''Weszła w końcu do jakiegoś pomieszczenia ze starym sprzętem i wieloma rekwizytami. Poszukiwała czegoś idealnego. Znalazła dużą ścianę, na której były kafelki. Jednak było ich mało. I zaczęła myśleć. Nie było wokół żadnych innych, więc zaczęła wyrywać kafelki od owej przenośnej ściany i czarnym mazikiem zaczęła po białej ścianie robić kwadraty, a dokładnie 81. 81 równych kwadratów na powierzchni całej ściany. Po tym zaczęła się dalej rozglądać. Zobaczyła różne makiety. Zauważyła makietę pomieszczenia i prowadzących czterech drzwi. pokiwała głową z zadowolenia, bo to akurat było jej potrzebne. 'Abby: '''Cudnie, czas sprawdzić co u dziewczyn. ''Razem ze zwierzakiem wyszła w ustrotronne miejsce na amfiteatrze, odnieść by można że miała wszystko pod kontrolą. Przygotowania Brian Po wyjściu ze statku skierowali się do jednego z amfiteatrów. Podobnie jak poprzednio pogoda dopisywała no i najważniejsze - nie było widać żadnych gapiów czy innych dziwnych ludzi dla których miałby być ten pokaz. Można było lekko odetchnąć z ulgą. Po zejściu schodami prosto w stronę sceny oraz wyjaśnieniu całego zadania podobnie jak pozostali skierował się na zaplecze, by móc w spokoju przygotować się do występów. '''Brian: Kolejny raz? Nerwowo podrapał się po głowie. Brian: Widok kamer nie powinien mi przeszkadzać a jednak. *westchnął nieco rozczarowany* Nie mogę się jednak łamać! Zacisnął pięści jakby był gotowy do boju. Skoro udało mu się dotrwać to musi powalczyć. Po krótkim spacerku dotarł do celu. Znajdowały się skrzynie z niezbędnymi do ich zadań rekwizytami do ich dyspozycji. Pochwycił za pierwsze świeże kawałki papieru wraz z długopisami. Jedną z nich przysunął sobie pod nos zasłaniając pół twarzy zaciągając się jej aromatem. Brian: Świeżość zawsze w cenie. Zadowolony z siebie starannie je odłożył na bok. Póki co nie miał jeszcze sił by stworzyć własny wiersz. Cześć tego była spowodowana już tworzeniem poprzednio piosenki. Wiedział, że sobie z nim poradzi. Dużo gorzej jeśli chodzi o pokaz akrobatyczny. Brian: Hmm? Sięgnął do jednego z pudeł znajdując fikuśne stroje pokazowe. Krzywo się spojrzał natychmiast zamykając wieko. Brian: 'Nie... Mowy nie ma, że się w to wcisnę. ''Nerwowo spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę w stronę tego pudła wahając się czy nie ulec pokusie. W końcu nie miał czego żałować, bardziej próbował zachować jakieś resztki wizerunku. Sięgnął więc do kolejnego z nich. Każdy normalny by kiwnął palcem. Dla niego to istny skarb. Wziął do rąk markowe, włoskie kosmetyki oraz środki czystości. Nie mogąc uwierzyć przyłożył butelkę do policzka i zaczął ją ocierać pełny radości. Szczerzył się swoimi rekinimi ząbkami będąc zarumieniony z radości, której nie spotykał tutaj zbyt często. '''Brian: '''W końcu... ''Nie mógł puścić przez dłuższą chwilę. Poleciała mu nawet łezka ze wzruszenia, szybko otarł nie mogąc dawać się ponieść emocjom. Niczym Gollum zatrzasnął skrzynię, pociągając ją na bok by nie trafiła w ręce innych. Na pewno użyje ich w dobrym celu. Nie wiedział jeszcze raz ale po tym przypływie radości mógł zebrać myśli na wiersz i to nim się zajął w pierwszej kolejności. Wziął do rąk kartkę i długopis spisując całe swoje natchnienie jakie mu w tym momencie przychodziło. '' '''Brian: Skończone! Odparł po prawie godzinnych przemyśleniach. Przelał wszystkie myśli na papier. Zapomniał całkowicie o pozostałych dwóch. Powoli zaczął panikować. Akrobatykę i tak pewnie oleje, bo nie jest typem sportowca i potraktuje jako zabawę. Brian: 'Co my mamy... ''W panice przeglądał zawartość skrzyni. 'Brian: '''Ochraniacze? ''Trzymał w reku metalową płytę wraz z naramiennikami. Wyrzucił je zza siebie. 'Brian: '''Peleryna i talia kart? ''W prawej ręce miał pelerynę w drugiej nie jedną a nawet dwie talie. Ponownie wyrzucił obie rzeczy za siebie. '''Brian: A to co? Znajdowało się w niej coś większego co nie mógł chwycić za pierwszym razem. Ciekawska natura dała znać i wyszarpał to coś z pudła. Okazała się być szkatuła malarska z różowym płótnem zamiast białego. Na metalowej półeczce znalazł zestaw ołówków, gumek i czarnych kres. Od razu wpadł na pomysł. Nie miał co do tego talentu, lecz kiedy marzył o plakacie promującym jego produkt często zdarzało mu się szkicować różne przedmioty na jakimś majestatycznym tle. Powoli zbliżał się czas pierwszych pokazów i chcąc iść na żywioł zaciągnął odnaleziony skarb na scenę. Po zakończonych dwóch pierwszych występach musiał zrobić chwilę przerwy. Brian: Co robić, co robić? Nerwowo krążył za kulisami. Sztuki artystyczne tak bardzo pochłonęły jego całą wenę, że nie mógł nic konkretnego wymyślić na swój występ akrobatyczny. utrudniał mu to jeszcze jego warunki fizyczne. Miał dość siły by rozłupać betonowy blok. Raz mu się zresztą zdarzyło kiedy koleżanka postanowiła go przestraszyć i wyszło na odwrót. Bardzo szybko się jednak przy tym męczył. Brian: Ugh no to po mnie. Rozczarowany siadł na skrzynię. W niej znajdował się ów barwny strój. Przekręcił kilka razy głową. Nie miał jednak wyboru musząc jednak coś pokazać. Brian: Nie będzie pokazu na miarę lekkoatletów. Zrobię to w czym jestem dobry! Wyciągnął strój chcąc się wystroić w nim na występ. Do tego wziął pudło z środkami czystości gotowy rozpocząć swoją pajacerkę. Przygotowania Kate PRZED 1 WYSTĘPEM Kate z zieloną różą we włosach weszła za sceny Zauważyła tam książke z przepisami na dania włoskie po angielsku Brytyjka postanowiła przestudiować to żeby wybrać najbardziej optymalną opcje wybrała więc canneloni Kate: I teraz jak ja mam przenieść tą kuchenke na scene? Wtem Kate zauważyła dźwignie która zapadała podłogę i wstawiała na scene Kuchenke i blat. Szybko ją wypróbowała zadziała Kate: No to już wiem Teraz Kate studiowała przepis przez kilka minut i pociągneła za dźwignie i weszła na scene Kate: Jak będzie czas przed następnymi występami to o nich pomyslę PO WYSTĘPIE 1 I PRZED WYSTĘPEM 2 Kate wchodzi i myśli jak by zrobić ten taniec ponieważ nie mogła nci wymyśleć ani też nie umiała żadnego to postanowiła zatańczyć to co jej wpadnie do głowy Kate: i tak to przegram Brytyjka wchodzi na scene PO WYSTĘPIE 2 I PRZED 3 Kate wchodzi i myśli co zrobić jako 3 występ myśli tak i myśli i wpadlo jej do głowy: Jedzenie sushi na czas pomyślała: A co mam do stracenia i tak przegram to wyzwanie więc wziela talerz sushi i pałeczki i poszła na scene Przygotowania Melissa Hiszpanka chodziła po amfiteatrze myśląc o swoich występach. Przy okazji mogła podziwiać cud architektury jakim był owy amfiteatr. Budowla była ogromna i zapierała dech w piersiach. Przypominał jej te, które oglądała w przewodnikach i zawsze chciała zobaczyć. Gdy tak wędrowała po trybunach przyglądając się scenie, by nie przeszkadzać innym przypomniała jej się idealna piosenka, której tekst znała i mogła zaśpiewać. Tak oto z każdym krokiem w głowie dziewczyny zakwitł pewien plan. Zeszła niżej po schodach i weszła do jednego z korytarzy ukrytych wśród kolumn. Na szczęście przejście było idealnie oświetlone, więc nie musiała obawiać się, że się gdzieś zgubi. Były jednak momenty podczas jej wędrówki, że myślała że nie dotrze do kulis ani przebieralni dla aktorów. Na szczęście chwile zwątpienie okazały się zbędne bo dotarła do nieco bardziej otwartej przestrzeni. Melissa przypuszczała, że znajdowała się teraz w okolicach lub nawet pod sceną. Sala przypominała trochę poczekalnię z której odchodziło wiele drzwi. Zajrzała do wszystkich po kolei i odkryła, że były to po prostu osobne przebieralnie dla śpiewaczy operowych. Na jej szczęście było tam pełno strojów, co jednak zdziwiło ją bardziej? Na drugim końcu sali znajdowały się drzwi, które prowadziły do innej przebieralni pełnej strojów wieczorowych. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Już wiedziała skąd weźmie ubranie na swoje przedstawienie. Była również pewna, że w którejś z przebieralni widziała strój godny prawdziwej akrobatki... Wybrała suknię, miała strój, no i wszytko co było jej potrzebne do zrobienia sobie delikatnego makijażu. Teraz Hiszpanka musiała ruszyć w poszukiwaniu rekwizytów i jakiegoś pomysłu na pokaz akrobacji... Ruszyła więc kolejnym korytarzem w nadziei, że natknie się na jakiś schowek lub inne pomieszczenie z przydatnymi przedmiotami. To co znalazła przerosło jej oczekiwania. Na tyłach amfiteatru bowiem trzymane były wszystkie atrapy i konstrukcje potrzebne do odegrania Oper takich jak "Aida", czy "Nabucco". Były tam duże atrapy piramid, schodów i całe składy rekwizytów. O dziwo znajdowało się tam nawet kilka maszyn, które służą do przetransportowania tych dużych elementów scenografii na scenę. Wędrowała tak między obiektami, a w jej głowie znowu pojawił się pewien pomysł, gdyby była to kreskówka nad jej głową pewnie pojawiłaby się żarówka. Wiedziała już jaki pokaz akrobacji byłaby w stanie zaprezentować, potrzebowała do tego jednak paru przedmiotów. Jakiś czas zajęło jej przeszukiwanie wszystkich rekwizytów, ale w końcu z uśmiechem na twarzy chwyciła hula hop? Nie, jest to raczej duża obręcz...jest jednak metalowa, może dałoby jej się używać jako hula hop? Melissa najwyraźniej nie przejmowała się takimi myślami tylko zabrała przedmiot ze sobą i powędrowała do kolejnej skrzyni rekwizytów. Zanim jednak ją otworzyła zobaczyła skupisko tkanin leżące obok. Chociaż w zasadzie powiedzenie, że je zauważyła jest lekkim przekłamaniem, bo potknęła się o nie i gdyby nie jej refleks mogłaby już leżeć na ziemi. Po dokładnej obserwacji stwierdziła, że są to długie i mocne pasy materiału, może były nawet satynowe, w każdym razie gdy tak się na nie patrzyło przywodziły na myśl pociętą w paski długą kurtynę. Wróciła szybko do przebieralni, w której trzymała swoje stroje, odłożyła tam obręcz i z koszem, który mógł być rekwizytem lub prawdziwym koszem na pranie, poszła po najdłuższy i najmocniejszy pas materiału... Na koniec przed "transformacją", ostatecznymi próbami no i oczywiście występem dziewczyna postanowiła jeszcze sprawdzić techniczne zaopatrzenie sceny. Po pewnym czasie wróciła do "swojej" przebieralni z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, wydawałoby się, że udało jej się przygotować swój występ w teorii. Owy kawał materiału oraz obręcz zniknęły z jej przebieralni, najwyraźniej czekały już gotowe na nią oraz jej pokaz. Zanim jednak mogła zabrać się za swój wygląd musiała się nieco rozgrzać. Doszła do wniosku, że lepiej będzie zacząć od piosenki, bo po występie szybciej przygotuje się na część akrobatyczną niż w drugą stronę, kiedy musiałaby mocno pracować nad poprawieniem swojego wyglądu. Oczywiście zanim mogła przejść swoją "przemianę" we Włoską śpiewaczkę musiała trochę poćwiczyć. Wykorzystała, więc wcześniej wspomnianą salą, która przypominała poczekalnie do rozgrzewki. Dużo się rozciągała, stawała na rękach robiła mostki i przejścia, by jak najlepiej przygotować swoje ciało do występu. Na szczęście, gdy była dzieckiem jej bogaty ojciec posyłał ją na różne zajęcia, ponieważ sam nie miał czasu się nią zajmować po śmierci jej matki. Melissa znała się więc na teorii, a sama z wiekiem rozwijała u siebie różne umiejętności fizyczne, więc wierzyła, że na pewno jakoś sobie poradzi. Martwił ją lekko trzeci element przedstawienia, ponieważ miała już kilka pomysłów, ale żaden z nich nie satysfakcjonował jej oczekiwań. Na szczęście miała jeszcze trochę czasu na podjęcie decyzji... Wracając jednak do prób brunetki. Wielokrotnie powtórzyła sobie tekst i przećwiczyła śpiewanie utworu. Nie męczyła się jednak przy tym zbytnio i zostawiła sobie spore pole do manewru podczas samego występu. Same słowa i ich poprawną wymowę powtarzała sobie jeszcze podczas robienia sobie makijażu oraz fryzury. Na takich próbach i intensywnych przemyśleniach przemijały przygotowania Hiszpanki... Przygotowania Michael Przygotowania Michael można by opisywać stronami, jednak przy małej ilości czasu opisane zostaną jedynie te najważniejsze punkty. Obarczona zadaniem przygotowania iluzji, wiersza i czegoś tam (jak z resztą każdy) postanowiła użyć do swojego występu jedzenia. Ot tak, jedzenia. W końcu kuchnia włoska jest smaczna, c’nie? Michael: Hmm… Przydałoby się pójść do sklepu Tak, ta decyzja była kluczowa dla całego przebiegu akcji. Blondwłosa Niemka postanowiła udać się do żabki, czy innego iście włoskiego sklepu, by zakupić rzeczy potrzebne do występu. Idąc ulicą spotkała pewnego Włocha. Włoch: Buongiorno! Michael: Buongiorno! Ta dynamiczna konwersacja w przygotowaniach żadnego znaczenia nie miała, jednak opisanie jej zwiększyło objętość tekstu. Gdy dziewczyna dotarła do sklepu korzystajac ze swoich oczu znalazła potrzebne składniki, zapłaciła za nie, a następnie wróciła do amfiteatru. Miała ze sobą wesołą szmacianą reklamówkę z narysowanym ładnym kotkiem, a w jej wnętrzu znajdowało się jedzenie, paczka plakatówek i tajemniczy mysi sprzęt. Przećwiczyła jeszcze parę razy swą piękną iluzję i to by było już ta tyle. Przygotowania Suzie Występy Występy Abby Występ 1 - Piosenka Światła zgasły. Na środku sceny znajdowała się Abby, siedziała na taborecie, w rękach trzymała wiolonczelę. Zapalił się jeden reflektor, który przeniósł strumień światła na dziewczynę. Abby wyglądała na bardzo skupioną. Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym wypuściła powietrze. Zaczęła grać utwór. Piosenka: Link Dziewczyna wolnym ruchem ręki tworzyła piękną melodię dla uszu. Po krótkim graniu zaczęła śpiewać… po Łotewsku. Kad ielūkojies sevī, savā būtībā Atrodi mieru savā esamībā Nav nozīme slēpties no tā kas tevī mīt Jo, pasaulīt, izrādās Ka tur tava laime mīt Kad piemirst tas “kādēļ”, kad piemirst tas “kur” Kad piemirst tas viss, kur doties? Aizver acis un patveries savā klusumā Abby przestała śpiewać, skupiając się na szybszym graniu. Jej ruchy były szybsze, tworząc przy tym bardziej energiczne dźwięki. Melodia, która docierała do uszu słuchaczy z pewnością wywoływała u nich zainteresowanie. Aiz mākoņainām gubām un skrienošām domām ''' '''Gaiši zilā debess spīd, lai saule vai lietus līst Abby uniosła głos, śpiewając jeszcze głośniej Bet kad tevi rauj, rauj projām Parauj sevi atpakaļ Tā tava dzīve, tava, tava brīvība Kad piemirst tas “kādēļ”, kad piemirst tas “kur” Kad piemirst tas viss, kur doties? Aizver acis un patveries savā klusumā Kad piemirst tas “kādēļ”, kad piemirst tas “kur” Kad piemirst tas viss, kur doties? Aizver acis un patveries savā klusumā Dziewczyna zaczęła grać bardziej doniosłą muzykę, bardziej żywszą. Ruszała się dużo szybciej, starając się pogodzić wysoki ton głosu wraz z panowaniem nad wiolonczelą. Tā tava dzīve, tava dāvana, tava diena Tava elpa, tava būtība, tava esamība Tā tava dzīve tava, tava dāvana Tava elpa, tava būtība, tava esamība przeciągnęła końcówkę utworu, jednocześnie zwalniając ruch melodii Dziewczyna ucichła, melodia również. Podniosła się, odkładając instrument na bok, po czym się ukłoniła. Reflektor oświetlający Abby zgasł, na scenie zapadła ciemność. Występ 2 - Iluzja Panowała zupełna ciemność, nie wiadomo było co się zaraz ma wydarzyć... Pustka i intensywna ciemność. To zjawisko mogło intrygować... Wtem na samym środku pojawiło się krzesło oświetlone białym światłem z dołu, w tle słychać było coś. Słychać było, jak ktoś coś pisze, a raczej wpisuje coś co chwilę. Ale co to było? Nagle przestało i zapanowała grobowa cisza. Cisza mogła cieszyć się dużym zainteresowaniem przez ledwo 9 sekund, po czym doszło do wybuchu! Dym po wybuchu zasłonił całe krzesło, ale także rozprzestrzenił się po całej ciemności. Stopniowo zaczął się ulatwiać, zanikać i... oto pojawiła się Abby, która siedziała na krześle. Dostrzegając, że gazu praktycznie już nie ma, zapaliła żyrandol, co oświetliło mniej więcej całe pomieszczenie. A z całą pewnością dziewczynę, która rozwiązywała Sudoku, a dokładniej wpisywała ostatnie cyfry. Abby: 'Witam. To znowu ja, ta sama dziewczyna, która śpiewała, chce teraz zaprezentować wam pokaz magii. ''Skończyła rozwiązywać diagram Sudoku, po czym wstała z krzesła i odwróciła się tyłem do jury. Ową drewnianą tabliczkę z niebieskim diagramem umocowała w pewnej dziurze. Idealnie się wpasowała. Nie minęło 5 sekund, a niebieski diagram się jaskrawo zaświęcił na ten sam kolor. A zaraz potem inne diagramy które się tam znajdowały kolejno: zielony, żółty, pomarańczowy i właśnie niebieski... Z trzy kolejki się tak na zmianę świeciły, ale w końcu wszystkie zaświeciły w tym samym czasie, a Abby spojrzała na jury. 'Abby: '''Zaczynamy! ''Diagramy przestały się świecić, natomiast scenę oświetliły reflektory. A głównym planie znajdowała Abby, którą z trzech stron otaczała makieta, z prawej, lewej strony i z tyłu. Owa makieta to były trzy ściany. Na tej w tle dziewczyny znajdowały się cztery ułożone obok siebie diagramy Sudoku w następującej kolejności poziomej... thumb|left|170px thumb|left|170px thumb|left|170px thumb|left|170px Natomiast po prawej i lewej stronie były ściany ze drzwiami, po dwie na stronę, czyli dokładnie cztery drzwi. Z jednej zielone i żółte, a z drugiej pomarańczone i niebieskie drzwi z drewna. Czerwonowłosa zbliżyła się do jurorów. '' '''Abby: '''Przeniose kilku śmiałków przez cztery pory roku. Poważnie? Zdecydowanie poważnie. Tylko czy są jacyś ochotnicy gdzieś tu? *puściła oczko* ''Długo czekać nie musiała, gdyż na scenę amfiteatru wbiegły cztery miejscowe Włoszki, ni ładne, ni brzydkie. Ten fakt mocno zaskoczył samą Abby. 'Abby: '''Woo, ale mnie zaskoczyłyście dziewczyny. Miło mi was poznać. Zaraz po jednej z was wejdzie do różnych drzwi. ''Dziewczyny przybrały pytający wyraz twarzy i tak odczytała to Abby. Chcąc wszystko wyjaśnić podeszła do zielonych drzwi. '' '''Abby: '''Zacznijmy od tych. Zieleń kojarzy się przeważnie z naturą, z przyrodą. A kiedy ona się odradza? W rzeczy samej! W wiosnę. Kiedy otwieram te drzwi... ''Otworzyła drzwi i można było zobaczyć pustkę, pustkę jakiejś szafy, w której nic nie było. 'Abby: '''Widać tylko puste wnętrze szafy, ale jak tylko do niej wejdziecie, poczujecie się, jak we wiosennym spacerze, usłyszycie głosy ptaków i innych zwierząt. Uwierzycie, to która na ochotnika? ''Dziewczyna z warkoczem się zgłosiła. Abby poprowadziła ją do drzwi. Przy okazji założyła kapelusz i wyciągnęła zza pleców kijek magika. 'Abby: '''Powodzenia. ''Dziewczyna z warkoczem weszła przez drzwi do szafy. 'Abby: '''A teraz magiczny numerek... 275! *stuknęła kijkiem w drzwi kiedy mówiła numerek* ''Wtem zaczęły ze środka dochodzić jakieś odgłosy szumu wiatru i odgłosów zwierząt, ptaków. Wydawało się... w środku było zupełnie inne miejsce iż tylko pusta szafa. W końcu dziewczyna z warkoczem wyszła i widocznia była zmiana przede wszystkim wychodziła już nie z pustej szafy, a z miejsca które przypominało park, gdzie była ławka czy drzewa, a na nich ptaki. Natomiast na głowie Włoszki było gniazdo piskląt, więc wokół dziewczyny leciały ptaki. To wyglądało dość wiarygodne. Osoba która tam była zdawała się wierzyć że to było to co widzą jurorzy. 'Abby: '''Widzę, że jakoś żyjesz. Cieszy mnie to. Teraz może ty? *zwróciła wzrok do bladej dziewczyny* Pora na lato. ''Blada bez słowa weszła przez żółte drzwi do szafy, a Abby stuknęła kijem w drzwi i powiedziała numer. 'Abby: '''271. ''Tym razem słychać było grillowanie, odgłosy pływania i inne zabawy na plaży. Blada wyszła z pomieszczenia, ale nie była już blada, a opalona i widać by ślady po ugryzieniach komarów. Ogólnie wychodziła z plaży, gdzie w dalszej perspektywie ludzie pływali, grillowali. Tak mocno grzało, że Włoszka szybko się opaliła. Dziewczyna pozostawiło to bez komentarza i uciekła. 'Abby: '''Też miło mi było cię poznać. To teraz pomarańcz. Jesień *uśmiechnęła się w kierunku otyłej, która weszła przez drzwi do pustej szafy* ''Abby zamknęła po niej, po czym zrobiła to co w dwóch poprzednich przypadkach. 'Abby: '''Numerek 293! ''Odgłosy padającego deszczu i bicia piorunów mówiły wiele o pogodzie jaka panuje w środku, a opady zdawały się nasilać z sekundy na sekundę. Gdy Włoszka wyszła widać było właśnie las, a tam drzewa, z których padały kolorowe liście, padał deszcz, więc oczywiście gruba była cała mokra. Po niej to wszystko spływało, będąc wyczerpana podała tylko Abby rękę i poszła sobie. Czerwonowłosa wyłowiła wzrokiem ostatnią osobę, młodą dziewczynę z aparatem na zęby. Pobiegła, jak szalona do szafy z niebieskimi drzwiami. 'Abby: '''I zima. *Stuknęła po raz ostatni w drzwi* 284. ''Odgłosy również nie mogły pozostawiać żadnych złudzeń. To musiały być góry, słychać było zjazdy na nartach, intensywnie padający śnieg, nawet wycie wilków można było usłyszeć. Dziewczyna wyszła stąd i to faktycznie było wzgórze, gdzie padał śnieg, a zdala biegali i skakali narciarze. Natomiast po dziewczynie z aparatem widać, jak bardzo zimno tam było, cała zamarznięta się trzęsła otrzepując przy okazji śnieg z siebie. Poszła żegnając się z Abby. Na scenie została tylko Abby i dziewczyna z warkoczem. 'Abby: '''Pewnie jesteś ciekawa, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło? *uśmiechnęła się, zauważywszy ciekawski wyraz twarzy dziewczyny* Powiem tak... liczby wpisane, płótno, mały pomocnik. Nic wielkiego w sumie. ''Włoszka skinęła głową i pożegnała się z Abby idąc sobie. '''Abby: '''A czy wy się domyśliłyście? To by było na tyle *ukłoniła się* ''Nastąpiło ściemnienie, jak na początku. '' '''Występ 3 - Kreatywny Światła z reflektorów oświetlały całą scenę, wnet pojawiła się Abby, była już w pełni przygotowana na wyzwanie. Spojrzała jurorom prosto w oczy. Abby: 'W moim trzecim występie pokażę wam, jak rozwiązać Sudoku, ale... nie typowo. Puścicie mi losowy diagram Sudoku, który ja w ciągu 60 sekund przeanalizuję, potem on zniknie, a ja będę musiała ten diagram Sudoku rozwiązać... Na tej oto białej ścianie podzielonej na kwadraty. ''Dość wysoka ściana, na której było dokładnie 81 kwadratów, 9x9... Tak, jak na prawdziwym diagramie Sudoku. Tyle, że z różnicą braku liczb z góry wystawionych w diagramie. To jeszcze bardziej utrudnia Abby zadanie, bo poza myśleniem o tym, gdzie jaka liczba ma się pojawić, musi pamiętać gdzie są jakie cyfry wstawione. 'Abby: '''A i nie potrzebuję mocnego ołówka dla waszej informacji, a mocnej woli moich nóg i rąk, bo daną wartość liczbowa na danym polu w diagramie będzie się równała... liczbie oddanych uderzeń w dany kwadrat na ścianie. Jednym słowem wykorzystując swoje umiejętności sztuk walki i samoobrony będę rozwiązywać Sudoku. Będąc bardziej szczegółowa nie mogę nawet ruszać palcem pól na ścianie, które mają "ukryte" liczby wstawione w prawdziwym diagramie. Kiedy już nabijam jakąś liczbę, muszę to zrobić za jednym zamachem, ewentualnie do 10 sekund. A i czas na zastanawianie się przed wykonaniem konkretnego działania również równa się 10 sekund. Teraz po proszę o diagram... *założyła ręce* ''Sophie spełniła prośbę dziewczyny i ze swojej "księgi" wyszukała losowy diagram, który natychmiast sfotografowano i pojawił się na dużym ekranie. W tym czasie zaczęło się odliczanie ku zaskoczeniu Abby, więc prędko zaczęła się przyglądać diagramowi. Skupiając się najpierw na cyfrach, które już tam były wstawione z automatu, a potem możliwe opcje rozwiązania. Minęła już 39 sekunda... 'Abby: '''Czas stop! *powiedziała pewnie* ''Diagram na ekranie zniknął i całe światło skupiło się na ścianie z kwadratami oraz Abby. 'Abby: '''No to zaczynamy... ''Na samym początku podeszła do ściany i zaczęła analizować gdzie mogły być te liczby, które były już wstawione. Czasu miała jednak niewiele, bo po 10 sekundach musiała podjąć jakieś konkretne działania. Kończył się, więc dziewczyna podjęła pierwszorzędną decyzję. Skończyła na lewą stronę i wykopem trafiła w B2. Kopnięć w kwadrat B2 zostało wykonanych 8! w ciągu 4 sekund. Co jednocześnie oznaczało, że na tym samym kwadracie w diagramie Sudoku pojawia się "8". center|250px Następnie dziewczyna szybko wzięła z dostępnych obok mebli podnoszone krzesło. Podniosła je na długość sześciu kwadratów na ścianie. Musiała wysoko podnieść nogę, by osiągnąć cel. Robiąc to kopnęła w B8 prawą i lewą po dwa razy, czyli razem "4". Potem zeskoczyła z krzesła w stronę kwadratów po prawej stronie. Wiedziała już w co calować. W porę zareagowała i z prędkością światła wykonała w powietrzu wymianę sześciu ciosów i spadając jeden kopniak w pole I6,ratując się by nie trafić w I5. Policzyło się jako "7". A Abby bezpiecznie spadła na materac. '' center|250px ''Prędko z niego wstała. Podnoszone krzesło przesunęła na drugą stronę, tak między G a H. Podniosła na odpowiednią wysokość krzesło. Następnie musiała mocno przemyśleć ten ruch, by się nie pomylić... Zaryzykowała i oddała serię "9" ciosów na G4, w przy okazji "1" efektowne kopnięcie na H4. center|250px Przesunęła się z krzesłem na lewą stronę i podniosła się nieco wyżej. Najpierw kopnęła "1" raz w A7, a potem spadając w porę strzeliła dynamicznym uderzeniem w C5. center|250px Po ponownym wstaniu z materaca odsunęła krzesło na bok, a to miejsce zajęła drabina. Tym razem wzięła się za środek. Po wspięciu się na niemal połowę drabiny, oddawała na zmianę w F4 na zmianę kop, cios, kop, co dało wartość "3". Drugą ręką trzymała się drabiny. '' center|250px ''Wspięła się trochę, po czym przywaliła "4" razy w D6. Zeszła o dwa stopnie niżej względem tego gdzie była kilka sekund temu, a następnie w pole F3 oddała "4" potężne uderzenia, a potem skoczyła. Wykonała przy tym serię kopnięć i ciosów w jeden z najniżej usytuowanych kwadratów na ścianie G1, łączna wartość liczyła "4". '' center|250px ''Przesunęła drabinę w swoją prawą stronę i wspięła się na niej na samą górę. Powoli puściła się drabiny. "4" razy uderzyła w H9, a potem oddała "2" kopniaki w H8. Drabina nie wytrzymała, Abby straciła równowagę i spadła na materac. Miała dużo szczęścia, że zdążyła w porę. '' center|250px ''Ponownie wstała i przesunęła drabinę w lewo. Wspięła się również na górę. Tym razem mocno trzymała się drabiny i "7" kopnięciami dobiła kwadrat C7. center|250px Korzystając, że tu jest oddała "5" ciosów w C8, co skutkowało tym, że spadła o jeden szczebel drabiny. Wiedziała, że ma w zasięgu nóg pewną liczbę. To też kopnęła w B6 "5" razy, tym samym odepchnęła się od ściany i razem z drabiną zaliczyła upadek na materac. Po wyrazie twarzy widać było, że dziewczyna mocno odczuła upadek, więc i leżała najdłużej... przez sześć sekund, potem nagle jej przeszło i szybko wzięła krzesło. '' center|250px ''W to samo miejsce gdzie była drabina podniosła krzesło na samą górę, a następnie wykonała serie sześciu ciosów i trzech kopnięć (łącznie "9") w kwadrat C9. Potem nieco się opuściła na krześle i zdecydowała się na wymianę "8" uderzeń na pole C6. center|250px Zeszła z krzesła, żeby wziąć trochę oddechu i odpocząć... przez trzy sekundy, bo potem przywaliła "7" razy w kwadrat A2 znajdujący się obok niej. Po czym pchnęła krzesło na sam środek, skończyła na nie i podniosła się na samą górę, gdzie dwoma ciosami uporała się z polem E9. center|250px Opuściła się na wysokość 5, po czym oddała serię czterech ciosów i trzech kopnięć w D5, czyli uzyskała tym wartość "7" na to pole. Następnie opuściła się na sam dół. Zeszła z krzesła i wykonała "7" kopnięć w E1. center|250px Przesunęła krzesło na pion ściany G, podniosła krzesło na górny kwadrat i oddała serię "8" ciosów na G7, a następnie opuściła się minimalnie w dół i oddała serię "5" kopnięć na pole G5, a na dodatek opuszczając się w dół uderzyła "1" powolnym ciosem w G3. center|250px Dziewczyna zeszła i przesunęła krzesło w lewą stronę. Tylko nieznacznie się na nim podniosła. Najpierw oddala "2" uderzenia w pole C3, a następnie w znajdujące się obok pole B3 wymieniła serie "9" kopnięć. Widać było po niej zmęczenie, ale czuła się już dużo pewniej niż na początku występu. '' center|250px ''Minimalnie się podniosła i wykonywała kolejno odpowiednią ilość ciosów na zmianę... "2" na A4, "7" na B4 i "6" na C4. center|250px Opuściła się na dolny kwadrat w zasięgu wzroku. Po czym oddała "5" kopnięć w A3. Zeskoczyła z krzesła bezpiecznie i chcąc już skończyć lewą stronę kopnęła "1" w B1 oraz "3" w C1. I tym samym miała za sobą już całą lewą stronę ściany. center|250px Przeszła biorąc krzesło na prawą stronę, przy okazji "5" razy kopiąc w pole F1, a potem potem oddając potężną serię "5" szybkich ciosów w H2. center|250px Podniosła się na górny kwadrat i oddała "5" ciosów na I7, a potem oddała skok na materac. Po czym podeszła na środek ściany i podnosząc najwyżej nogi, jak tylko się dało, oddała "6" kopnięć w D3. center|250px Ponownie podeszła do krzesła, którego siedzenie opuściła w dół. Następnie weszła na nie i za jednym zamachem oddała "2" kopnięcia na G2 oraz "3" ciosy na I3. Potem podniosła się na górę, gdzie miała przed sobą kwadrat I8, któremu posłała serię "9" ciosów. '' center|250px ''Korzystając z faktu umiejscowienia oddała "3" uderzenia w pole G9,a także serię "6" kopnięć w H7. Minimalnie opuściła się w dół, by uporać się z kwadratem H6. Cios z lewa, kopniak i cios z prawa dało wartość "3". '' center|250px ''Abby uzmysłowiła sobie, że został jej ostatni kwadrat po tej strony, nie przedłużając oddała serię "6" uderzeń na G6. Całą prawą stronę ściany miała za sobą. To oznaczało że został jej tylko środkowy pionowy rząd. Spokojnie opuściła się na sam dół. Odepchnęła krzesło i ponownie wzięła drabinę, którą mocno przymocowała, by tym razem nie spadła, po czym na nią weszła. Chcąc przetestować czy się na niej ponownie nie wywali, kopnęła w znajdujący się pod nią kwadrat "E2" "3" razy. I tym razem wszystko poszło pomyślnie. W takim więc razie zaczęła wchodzić na górę i w pole D7 przywaliła "3" razy. '' center|250px ''Chciała przywalić również w pole E7, ale w porę się powstrzymała przypominając sobie, że tu jest z góry podstawiona 4. Tak, więc skupiła się na F7. I to właśnie w tym na tym kwadracie wymieniła serię "9" uderzeń. Spadła z drabiny z dużą swobodą, a przy okazji udało jej się wykonać "1" kopnięcie w kwadrat F2... nim upadła na materac. '' center|250px ''Ponownie wspięła się po drabinie, gdzie oddała serię "6" ciosów i kopnięć prawymi kończynami w F5. Natomiast potem wchodząc wyżej popisała się silnym "1" kopnięciem na D8 oraz dynamiczną serią "5" ciosów na pole D9. Widać było gołym okiem, że ściana się sypie i niedługo się cała zawali. Abby się tym jednak nie przejmowała. '' center|250px ''Wzięła się za kwadraty znajdujące się obok. Pole E8 wyjaśniła serią "6" kopnięć, natomiast F8 wymianą "8" ciosów. Następnie zeskoczyła z góry na materac. Podeszła ponownie do ściany, popatrzyła na pole D2,to jednak trwało tylko przez trzy sekundy, bo zaczęła w jego obrębie wymieniać tyle ciosów i kopnięć, że dało równo wartość "9". Abby była już bardzo zmęczona, pot lał się z niej strumieniami. Spojrzała tylko w stronę pola znajdującego się dokładnie na środku ściany... E5. center|250px ''Nie zwlekając, zabrała drabinę, a na jej miejscu dała krzesło, na którym podniosła się dokładnie do połowy ściany, która już ledwo się trzymała, już wydawało się, że będzie się rozpadać. Abby oddawała w kwadrat E5 kolejno ciosy... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... Odsuwała tym samym siebie z krzesłem od ściany. Widząc, że już nie dosięgnie zdecydowała się na skok. Skoczyła z tego krzesła prosto na pole E5 z wystawioną, wyprostowaną nogą i trafiła "9" raz. Po tym cała ściana się zawaliła, a wraz z nią poleciała Abby. Po kilku sekundach nie pewności Abby wstała, a na ekranie pojawił się diagram Sudoku... '' center|250px ''Nagle cały zaswiecił się na zielono, co oznaczało, że Abby zrobiła wszystko prawidłowo. Odwróciła się do jury oddychając głęboko... '' '''Abby: '''To tyle na dziś. Dziękuję za uwagę! *ukłoniła się* ''Światła zgasły, nastąpiło ściemnienie... '' '''Koniec Występy Brian Na swój pierwszy występ nie poczynił znacznych przygotowań. Postanowił pójść na żywioł. W końcu ten występ miał być spontaniczny. Mając do tego całkowicie wolne podejście postanowił własnie je w ten sposób wykorzystać. Brian: Przepraszam was za nieco wcześniejsze wezwanie. Wszedł na scenę ciągnął ze sobą sztalugę. Nie nie mógł powiedzieć, że była lekka. Po krótkim wysiłku ustawił ją na scenie tyłem do jury. Poprawił kilka razy by w miarę równo i stabilnie stała. Ułożył i przygotował sobie przybory. Brian: A więc! Nieco zmęczony podszedł do pań. Brian: Zacznę dość nietypowo! Od występu, który miał być moim talentem. Przyznam się, że trochę myślałem o jednej rzeczy jednak... Z nutą niesmaku przekręcił głową. Brian: Zapomnijcie. To nie będzie miało związku! Najważniejsze! Jak wiecie, chcę stworzyć własną markę produktów i potrzeba będzie plakatu promocyjnego. Niestety to odległe marzenie, ale jest jedna rzecz którą uwielbiałem. No praktycznie od dziecka i postaram się wam to ukazać w moim artystycznym szkicowaniu! I to jest temat właśnie mojego dobrowolnego występu - szkicowanie. *wziął głęboki oddech* Dobrze, dość gadania! Czas tworzyć sztukę. Zabrał się więc po tym jakże wielkim wprowadzeniu. Chwycił za ołówki rozpoczynając spektakl niczym wielki kompozytor. Wyglądał jednak przy tym ślamazarnie, starając się wyglądać epicko podczas tworzenia. Przez chwilę można było się martwić. Uspokoił się jednak po pewnym czasie starając skupić się na swoim głównym bohaterze tego dzieła. Dokonał kilku machnięć, poprawek i gotowy przetarł chusteczką czoło. Po dwudziestu minutach zmagań z uśmiechem podszedł w stronę Annie, Temple i Sophie. Brian: 'Przestawiam! center|250px ''Obrócił sztalugę z stworzonym przez siebie dziełem. 'Brian: '''Obraz o wdzięcznym tytule Domestos el tropicano! ''Oczekiwał jakiś reakcji. Widać było zamarcie ze strony jury jak i kilku przechodniów z zaciekawieniem mijających amfiteatr. Nie dodał nic więcej tylko po skończonym występie ukłonił się szykując się do następnego. ---- Na swój drugi występ nie przygotował wybitnie skomplikowanej scenerii. Pośrodku rozłożył bordowy włochaty dywan, niewielki jasnobrązowe krzesełko zazwyczaj widywane przy barach, dwa dobrze wyglądające sztucznie fikusy spryskane odświeżaczami o zapachu tropikalnych owoców wbite w styropian znajdujący się w białych donicach z kratkowaną morsko-akwarelową obwódką oraz symbolicznie kilka książek wraz z kartkami starannie ułożonych by imitować miejsce dla romantyka z duszą artysty. Ustawił ciemne kurtyny przy bokach chcąc nieco przyciemnić miejsce. Było ciężko uzyskać pożądany efekt w środku dnia na otwartym amfiteatrze, starał się jednak najlepiej jak mógł. Z dumą wkroczył na scenę i usiadł w pozycji myśliciela na przygotowanym stołku. '''Brian: Witajcie w moim kąciku zadumy, gdzie słowa opiszą to co czuję! Wyprostował się dumnie przykładając rękę na swoją pierś starając się wyglądać dumnie. Brian: To dzieło jest esencją moich wewnętrznych uczuć! Nieco zatrząsł się na stołku wracając do oryginalnej pozycji dla bezpieczeństwa, by czasem nie spadł z niego w połowie recytacji. Brian: Uwoh... Ruszmy więc w ten literacki świat! Wziął głęboki oddech zamykając na chwilę oczy. Kilka razy wpuścił i wypuścił powietrze robiąc mały efekt napięcia. Z wyćwiczoną tonacją i dykcją głośno rozpoczął recytowanie wiersza. Starał się ukazać w nim nieco nastrój nostalgii, smutku, radości i cierpienia. Czy się udało jury i widzowie ocenią sami. Show Never Die, Totalno Porażko Tyś mi odebrało całe zdrowie Od dawna czuje się jakby będąc w grobie Silnym środkiem odurzyć się nie dacie I nawet Domestosa w podróży się nie znajdzie! Europejska podróż długa i męcząca Momentami bywała nawet kojąca. I choć cierpienie z radością wciąż będą tutaj walczyły To jednak otuchy tutaj zaznałem Choć nie każdego uczestnika będą to dotyczyły To dobre wspomnienia zapewnią ci, których spotkałem Włoszka o dreszcz mnie przyprawiająca Norweska zmora w samotnych ciemnościach się czająca Hiszpanka co uciekła i pozew o rozwód wniosła Łotewski milczek udowadniający, że jest ostra Angielska księżniczka w lesie z pustym wzrokiem stojąca Innych nie było poznać - myśl nad wyraz dołująca Dołować nie ma się jak Od dziewczyn - Temple, Annie z przyjemnością czas spędzałem Był ten nawet zabawny Janusz - O tak! Nawet Jurgicie coś nawet w głębi zawdzięczałem I choć droga wyboista Ma wygrana jak przepowiedziane, będzie oczywista! Zakończył swój występ. Czuł jednak, że coś mu brakowało. Minutkę posiedział dodając nieoczekiwanie końcówkę. Czuł, że brakowało jakieś porządnego suspensu i zakończenia na końcu. Koniec i bomba Bo zbliża się trąba Dodał w ostatniej chwili randomowe zakończenie. Zerwały się czarne kurtyny z metalowych linek. Światło gwałtownie padło prosto na niego Brian: Dziękuję za uwagę. Powstał dumnie z stołka zadowolony całokształtem swojego pierwszego występu. Ukłonił się delikatnie wyprostowując jedną rękę w bok mając otwartą dłoń, drugą chowając pod swoim zgiętym ciałem. Brian: Proszę o chwilę przerwy! Potrzebuję teraz przygotować scenę na mój występ akrobatyczny. Dodał na końcu wyprostowując się, powoli schodząc ze sceny. Jury mogło w tym czasie zająć się swoimi sprawami a Brian ruszył z swoimi dalszymi przygotowaniami. ---- Po prawie godzinnej przerwie przygotowania zostały zakończone. Scena zamieniła się w tymczasową zbieraninę pokoi. Kilka pudeł z narysowanymi drzwiczkami z jednej strony okryte wielką drewnianą deską wygładzoną folią. Fikusy z poprzedniego występu ustawione w kącie. Skrzynia stojąca bokiem robiąca za szafę. Obok niej oparty stał karton z wyciętym kółeczkiem mający przypominać deskę klozetową. Samo pudło miało właśnie przypominać kibel. Ugładził włosy by zbytnio mu nie przeszkadzały w czasie występu. Jego strój przypominał ten z lat osiemdziesiątych . Różowa opaska na czole. Idealnie śnieżnobiała, bardzo przewiewna koszula. Dresowa fioletowa kurka i spodenki z materiału niewchłaniającego żadnych plam przyodziane o pasiaste różowo-karmazynowe paski. Z czasem te neonowe kolorki jak i stroje wymarły śmiercią naturalną. Z początku krytycznie spoglądał na strój. Kiedy już go miał na sobie zaczął coraz bardziej doceniać jego właściwości. Dumny z siebie podszedł na koniec sceny do jury. Brian: '''Zapraszam was na ostatni występ. Akrobatyczny? Gimnastyczny? W każdym razie dajemy czadu yoł! Na początek wbił stopy w szmaciane sandały. Były to zwykłe kuchenne ścierki o wielu kolorach związane linkami tak by można było nałożyć między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym u stopy. Będąc dobrze nawilżone płynem do mycia naczyń. Na pewno dobrze oszacował jak to zrobić by nie wyrżnąć się od razu. Zrobił obrotów miejscu. Zaraz po obrocie wyszedł na przód lady ze złożonymi rękoma za plecami. Precyzyjnie jak tylko mógł przejechał się prosto niemal jakby znajdował się na lodowisku. '''Brian: Balans przed wszystkim! Pochwycił się za kraniec blatu padając prosto na niego. Ściągnął ocierając o siebie stopy zrzucając szmaciane buty. Przekręcił się na drugi bok. Brian: 'Nieco ruszamy nóżkami! ''Górną nogą unosił do góry i z powrotem. Do góry i z powrotem. Do góry i z powrotem. I jeszcze z jakieś pięć razy opierając główkę o wolną dłoń spoglądając cały czas 'Brian: '''Przebieramy paluszkami. ''Każdym palcem od stóp kręcił w całkowicie innym kierunku. Słychać było jak niektóre z nich "strzeliły". '''Brian: I kontynuujemy! Znów się przekręcił ponownie wciskając się w szmaciane papcie robiąc kolejne okrążenie wokół całej sceny. Zatrzymał się przy prowizorycznej szafce. Gwałtownie ją otworzył wyciągajac z niej mopa. '' '''Brian: '''Teraz ramionka w ruch! ''Zakręcił się zbliżając się do kartonowego kibla ciskając mopem prosto w otwór. Wyglądał przy tym na bardzo entuzjastycznie. Niczym wiejska gospodynik pałką przekręcił w prawą stronę ciskając do góry i do dołu. Brian: I w górę i w dół. Coraz energiczniej zaczął dociskać. Kartonowy kibel dość mocno rzucał się na boki. Powtórzy to ćwiczenie kilka razy. Po intensywnych zmaganiach w końcu go wyciągnął. Sam karton kopnął nieco dalej. Podrzucił przepychacz go góry. Zakręcił się kopiąc go niczym piłkę w bok. Trafił nim w wcześniej kopnięty karton triumfalnie wyrzucając rękę ku górze. Brian: Dziesięć na dziesięć! Natychmiast przeszedł zza blat. Pochwycił za dwie gąbki układając je szorstką stroną ku dołowi. Brian: Teraz czas na blat. Kładziemy się i jedziemy! Padł na niego mając w dłoniach obie gąbki .Zaczął naprzemiennie trzeć ćwierć okręgami. Mocno przy tym pienił. Znowu coś musiał rozlać coś na rekwizycie robiąc przy tym kolejny pokaz. '' '''Brian: '''Ramionka w ruch! ''Z całych sił tarł gąbkami jakby to było mega ekscytujący pokaz. Dla niego w sumie był, traktował sprzątanie nieco jak sport. Przekręcił się na bok przysiadając na blacie. Zeskoczył znowu robiąc rundę z piruetem wokół blatu. Nagle wszystko się ściemniło. Za nim nieoczekiwanie pojawił się dodatkowy rekwizyt. Brian: I teraz! Na samym końcu podszedł do zwisającego materiału wyglądającego nieco jak turecka firanka Dokładnie zawiązał swoje ręce dla bezpieczeństwa. Zaczął się wspinać po lince. Przyczepiona była do mobilnego stanowiska z kamerą. Otrzymał zgodę na jego wykorzystanie w swoim finałowym występie. Platforma uniosła się nieco by w czasie zlotu nie walnął o scenę. Będą u jej podstawy wziął głęboki oddech starając się nie myśleć. Puszczał upadając kilka razy w dół starając się niczym prawdziwy cyrkowiec odwzorować występ na ów linie. Podczas spadków wykonywał różne pozy. Raz majestatycznie wystawiał rękę i nogę. Raz kurczowo trzymał się linki. Po kilku powtórzeniach zwisał na końcu ze związanymi dłońmi. Brian: Czas na wielki finał! Krzyknął będąc w górze. Zaczął się kręcić zwijając materiał niczym makaron. On sam kręcił się z niezwykłą szybkością. Na chwilę węzeł wydawał się ściśnięty. Po zatrzymaniu się zaczął się kręcić w drugą stronę Brian: Ta dam... Ow... Padł nieco zamroczony bez żadnego czucia. Widział jedynie rozmazane ślady. Przetarł kilka razy oczy. Ledwo co wstał opierając się o blat. Ukłonił się i powolnym pokracznym krokiem zszedł ze sceny. Jury wraz z niewielką widownią tylko zaklaskało. Dziewczyny zrobiły kilka adnotacji odnośnie występu. '' Występy Kate Występ 1: Danie ''Kate Najpierw rozgrzewa piekarnik do 190 Stopni Celcjusza z Termobiegiem potem przygotowuje Naczynia z żaroodpornością oraz składniki. Najpierw bierze miske i dodaje do miski mięso mielona po czym dodaje jajko doprawiając pieprzem. zaraz po tym rozgrzewa patelnie i wrzuca kilka gramów masła po czym szkli Cebule i czosnek na patelni i podsmaża. potem dodaje mięso i ugniata je na Patelni podsmażając przez jakieś 5 minut po czym zestawia z ognia doprawia solą miesz i odstawia '' 'MIĘSO SKOŃCZONE' ''. Do Garnka wlewa 2 łyżki oliwy z oliwek i dodaje czosnek pózniej szkli to po szkleniu dodaje jedną dużą cebule i seler po czym smaży to wszystko po usmażeniu dodaje pomidory z puszki i sieka bazylie po czym dodaje ją do Garnka gotuje to po Ugotowaniu dodaje sól i pieprz oraz dwie szczypty cukru pózniej miksuje to w blenderze połowe sosu przelewa do miski z mięsem i miesza mięso z sosem po czym odstawia SOS SKOŃCZONY . Rozpuszcza w garnku 65 gram masła. dodaje mąke i zalewa Mlekiem całość miesza energicznie przy czym gotuje co zajmuje jej około 4 minut na koniec dodała pieprz,Gałke muszkatołową i minimalną ilość soli po czym ponownie miesza ZASMAŻKA SKOŃCZONA Pozostałą część sosu pomidorowego Brytyjka przełozyła na dno naczynia żaroodpornego i dokładnie rozprowadziła po czym faszeruje mięsem wnętrze makaronu. Makaron z sosem Ułożyła na sosie przygotowaną część zalała zasmażką i dokładnie rozprowadziłą na wierzch starła ser Grana Padano. Naczynie żaroodporne wsadziła do piekarnika rozgrzanego na 35 minut po czym wyjeła i położyła na stół Cannoli ukłoniła się i poszła za scene KONIEC WYSTĘPU <'''''Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy> Występ 2: Taniec '' Kate weszła na scene nie umiała tańczyć więc wiedziała że to będzie porażka ale spróbowała. Najpierw zrobiła Rączki do góry i na dół potem zaczeła skakać na scenie jak porąbana i zrobiła kilka piruetów potem krzyżowała ręce i je odkrzyowywała nadal skacząć jak szalona potem zrobiła salto i zaczeła tańczyć jak w simach pózniej znowu skakanko robienie beczki z rąk razem z kołysaniem brytyjka po tym trochę zwolniła i robiła kroki tanga a potem znowu skakanko itp potem tańce z simsów wzięte a na sam koniec odwrociła się i zrobiłą potrójne salto w tył i ukłoniła się (WYSTĘP ROKU 2019 wiem) Występ 3: Jedzenie sushi na czas Brytyjka weszła na scene z sushi,Pałeczkami oraz stoperem postanowiła pokazać swój największy talent JEDZENIE SUSHI szybko więc nacisneła stoper i zabrała się za otwieranie sosu sojowego zajeło jej to 15 sekund szybko wlała i zaczeła jesć zrobiła to takim sprintem że połowe zjadła po 30 sekundach pózniej spadło jej sushi ona niewzruszona wzieła je obmyła i zjadła co jej zajeło 10 sekund a pózniej szybko jak wiatr spałaszowała drugą połowę potem wyłączyła stoper a na nim ukazało się: 00:01:015:645 zrobiła to w 1 minute i 15 sekund wraz z 645 mili sekundami to był jej rekord po tym występie Kate powiedziała: '''Kate: To by było na tyle kochani *strzeliła im buziaka i weszła za scene* Występy Melissa Występ 1: Piosenka Na scenie panowała ciemność, nie świeciły żadne reflektory. Amfiteatr był prawie pusty, ponieważ widownia składała się tylko z zawodników i jury. Budowla ta była jednak przewidziana dla większych tłumów, ale teraz rzędy kamiennych siedzeń ziały pustkami. Pomimo że słońce już zaszło dało się zobaczyć sylwetkę dziewczyny, a w zasadzie kobiety wychodzącej na scenę. Zatrzymała się dopiero na samym środku, na wprost jury. Włączyły się reflektory, nie wszystkie, jeden większy był skierowany na Melissę, a dwa inne dawały ogóle światło na scenie. Włosy dziewczyny były idealnie rozczesane i częściowo zaplecione, a w sam warkocz wpięte były ozdoby…Na twarzy miała delikatny makijaż, na który składał się błyszczyk i lekko rozświetlające cienie na oczach. W centrum uwagi znajdowała się sukienka, na którą zdecydowała się Hiszpanka. Była to delikatna, beżowa sukienka ze zdobieniami, które idealnie współgrały z ozdobami wplecionymi we włosy Melissy. Wydawałoby się, że ze względu na karnację dziewczyna nie będzie wyglądać tak ładnie, a jednak. Na dodatek prostota sukienki podkreślała grację i „dziewczęcość” śpiewaczki. Melissie zależało, żeby w centrum występu pozostał jej śpiew, więc ukłoniła się z gracją, podziękowała wszystkim za przybycie i rozpoczęła…. ' Plik:Annalisa_-_Il_Mondo_Prima_Di_Te.ogg ''Z głośników zaczęła lecieć muzyka, a ze świateł na scenie włączony pozostał tylko ten reflektor, który skierowany był na Melissę… '' '''Melissa: ♪Un giorno capiremo chi siamo ''' '''Senza dire niente♪ *zaczęła wyprostowana z rękami spuszczonymi wzdłuż swoich boków* ♪E sembrerà normale ♪ ''*uważnym spojrzeniem spoglądała na widownię, pomimo że widziała niewiele z powodu reflektora* '' ♪Immaginare che il mondo Scelga di girare Attorno a un altro sole ' È una casa senza le pareti♪ ''*chwyciła rękami mikrofon*'' ♪Da costruire nel tempo Costruire dal niente ♪ *przymknęła na chwilę oczy wczuwając się w utwór* ♪Come un fiore ♪ ''*wyciągnęła mikrofon ze stojaka i stanęła przed nim*'' ♪Fino alle radici È il mio regalo per te ♪ *powoli zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę jury i przodu sceny* ''♪Da dissetare e crescere ♪ *zatrzymała się jeszcze z dobrym zapasem kilku metrów*'' ♪E siamo montagne a picco sul mare ♪ ''*przechyliła lekko głowę na bok przymykając oczy*'' ''♪Dal punto più alto impariamo a volare ' '''Poi ritorniamo giù ♪' *wyprostowała się spoglądając dumnie przed siebie i odrzuciła jedną rękę w bok* ♪Lungo discese pericolose♪ ''*prawą ręką trzymała mikrofon, a lewą stopniowo unosiła coraz wyżej* '' ♪Senza difese♪ ''*cały czas rytmicznie przestępowała z nogi na nogę skupiając się w całości na śpiewie, wkładała w słowa całe swoje serce i emocje, sprawiając że występ był jeszcze bardziej efektowny*'' ♪Ritorniamo giù A illuminarci come l’estate ♪' *znowu przymknęła, a jej ''lewa ręka ciągle wyprostowana stopniowo się podnosiła* '' ''♪Che adesso brilla♪ *jej dłoń znajdowała się już w idealnym punkcie, nieco powyżej jej głowy* '' ♪Com’era il mondo prima di te ~ eee♪ ''*zmieniła tonację, spuściła wzrok oraz rękę powolnym i delikatnym ruchem przed sobą, tak by wewnętrzna strona jej dłoni była skierowana ku górze*'' ♪Un giorno capiremo chi siamo ♪ ''*podniosła spojrzenie* '' ♪Senza dire niente Niente di specjale♪ *'''zaczęła chodzić powoli po scenie, kierowała się trochę w bok pamiętając, by nie obrócić się ani razu tyłem do jury, czy nawet widowni* '''♪E poi ci toglieremo i vestiti♪ (Żeby móc latać jak najbliżej słońca) *wyciągnęła powolnym, teatralnym ruchem rękę ku niebu* ♪Per poter volare più vicino al sole In una casa senza le pareti ♪ *na scenę powoli wkradała się sztuczna mgła* ♪Da costruire nel tempo ♪ ''*piosenkarka wracała powolnym krokiem na środek sceny sprawiając że jej suknia lekko powiewała, tak jakby na wietrze, ale z większą gracją*'' ♪Costruire dal niente Siamo fiori ♪ *położyła jedną rękę teatralnie na sercu* ♪Siamo due radici Che si dividono per ricominciare a crescere ♪ *odsunęła dłoń od ciała zatrzymując się w artystycznej pozie z jedną ręką trzymającą mikrofon, a drugą „dryfującą w powietrzu”* ♪E siamo montagne a picco sul mare'' ♪' ''*kolejne kilka kroków do przodu*'' ♪Dal punto più alto impariamo a volare ♪ ''*mgła dotarła do jej nóg, ale jej nie zasłoniła*'' ♪Poi ritorniamo giù Lungo discese pericolose♪ *śpiewała z zapałem lekko podnosząc głowę do góry, od czasu do czasu przymykając oczy* '' '♪Senza difese Ritorniamo giù ♪''' *'przełożyła mikrofon do lewej ręki, a prawą energicznie odrzuciła na bok* '' '♪A illuminarci come l’estate Che adesso brilla''' Com’era il mondo prima di te ♪ Wraz z ostatnim wersem zaczęła wycofywać się w mgłę, za jej plecami była ona już tak gęsta że widać było tylko lekki zarys sylwetki dziewczyny. Melissa: ♪Ora e per sempre ti chiedo di entrare ♪ Ciągle była widoczna, ale nie było możliwości, by ktoś jasno określił jak dokładnie wygląda. Melissa: ' '♪All’ultima festa e nel mio primo amore ''' '''Poi ritorniamo giù ♪ ''*Nagle, gdy tylko rozbrzmiały te cichsze już i spokojniejsze słowa piosenki, Hiszpanka wyłoniła się spośród mgły w całkiem innej kreacji! Przy przygaszonych reflektorach suknia wyglądała jak nocne niebie rozświetlone milionem gwiazd. Ponownie rozbrzmiały oklaski jak z Talent Show, ale Melissa kontynuowała, nic nie było w stanie odciągnąć jej uwagi od piosenki*'' ♪Lungo discese pericolose Senza difese♪ *'''Ani razu nie zawahała się nad wymową i brzmiała, jakby urodziła się Włoszką* ' '♪Ritorniamo giù A illuminarci come l’estate Che adesso brilla Com’era il mondo prima di te♪ ''*śpiewała tak wyraźnie i czysto, że pewnie było ją słychać nawet poza granicami amfiteatru*'' ♪Com’era il mondo prima di te♪ ♪Com’era il mondo prima di te ♪ Na koniec stan oświetlenia był taki sam jak na początku bowiem włączony został już tylko jeden reflektor skierowany na Hiszpankę, która miała spuszczoną głowę. Gdy tylko przedstawienie dobiegło końca, muzyka ucichła i usłyszała, tym razem prawdziwe, oklaski dochodzące z nielicznej widowni ukłoniła się jak śpiewaczka operowa i opuściła scenę chcąc przygotować się do kolejnego występu. ' '''Występ 2: Akrobatyka Melissa wkroczyła na scenę zdeterminowanym krokiem. W przerwie pomiędzy występami zadbała o to, by jury miało coś do picia – odwodnienie niebezpieczna rzecz – oraz o swoją obręcz. Była ona przymocowana na mocnej linie amortyzującej i innych dziadostwach, które znalazła w jakimś pomieszczeniu technicznym. Po obu stronach obręczy wisiało po jednym paśmie „pociętej kurtyny”. Hiszpanka miała na sobie strój, godny prawdziwej akrobatki. Strój był nietypowy, bo czarny z jedną pełną nogawką i jednym rękawem, w miejscu nieobecnych części stroju znajdowała się ozdobna wstążka. Samo ubranie posiadało również specyficzny wzór z cekinów. Melissa użyła również odrobinę rozświetlacza, w miejscach gdzie było widać jej skórę, przez co pomimo czarnych ubrań wyróżniała się na tle sceny. Włosy zaś ciasno zaplotła w dwa francuzy. Dziewczyna podziękowała jury za cierpliwość z cichą nadzieją, że spodoba im się jej występ, a ona sama nic sobie nie złamie. Odpukać. W tle zaczął lecieć podkład, a ona usiadła na obręczy chwytając się metalowego drążka, który wcześniej zamocowała na obręczy. Na samym początku, gdy muzyka jeszcze na dobre się nie rozkręciła obręcz z Melissą zaczęła się podnosić. Teraz gdyby dziewczyna chciała zejść musiałaby ostrożnie zeskoczyć. '' ''Występ się zaczął. Najpierw wprawiła obręcz w obroty. Jedną ręką chwyciła drążek, a drugą wyprostowała, w tym samym czasie chwyciła spód obręczy jedną stopą, a drugą nogę wyprostowała maksymalnie. Obracała się tak kilka chwil w pierwszej „pozie”. Przyszłą pora na zmianę. Chwyciła drążka obiema rękoma i przełożyła na nim nogi tak, że zagięcia jej kolan się o niego opierały. Puściła się rękoma i zwisała tak, w tej jeszcze bezpiecznej pozycji. Po chwili zmieniła ją ponownie. '' ''Z pomocą rąk podciągnęła się i usiadła na drążku, przesunęła się tak, że oparła stopy na dolnej części obręczy, a na drążku opierały się jej plecy. Odchyliła się chwytając dłońmi swoje stopy tworząc w ten sposób taki prawie okrąg. Podczas tej figury musiała utrzymać idealną równowagę bo poza jednym punktem na plecach który opierał się na drążku ona sam była w trackie tej pozycji cały czas w powietrzu, nie zapominajmy, że cała obręcz cały czas się obracała. Teraz by zmienić pozycję musiała najpierw chwycić się rękoma górnej krawędzi obręczy. Jej tułów znajdował się teraz pomiędzy właśnie tą górną krawędzią, a drążkiem. Stopami zaś dziewczyna opierała się na dolnej krawędzi. Zrobiła więc podobny manewr jak poprzednio. Usiadła na drążku, wysunęła nogi po przeciwnej stronie niż znajdowały się przed chwilą i w ten oto sposób stała z powrotem na dolnej krawędzi. Oczywiście wszystko wydarzyło się na przestrzeni kilkunastu sekund. '' ''Przeszła więc do kolejnej pozycji, jak to zrobiła, sama chyba nie jest do końca pewna, ale figura była bardzo fascynująca. Wcześniej trzymała się na drążku na „zagięciu” obu kolan teraz robiła coś podobnego, ale na dolnej krawędzi obręczy i to w dodatku z użyciem tylko prawej nogi. Jej druga noga była wyprostowana wzdłuż jej tułowia, wyglądało to mniej więcej tak, jakby robiła szpagat zwisając głową w dół z jedną nogą zagiętą wokół obręczy. Oczywiście dla ułatwienia tego, prawą dłonią trzymała swoją prawą stopę, a lewą dłonią, lewą stopę. Następnie podwiesiła się na tej właśnie dolnej krawędzi na samych rękach i „rozhuśtała” obręcz. W myślach Hiszpanka była maksymalnie skupiona, aby uniknąć upadku. Po raz kolejny wysiliła swoje mięśnie i podciągnęła się na tyle, że udało jej się wyrzucić nogi w górę! Przez kilka sekund stała tak na rękach opierając nogi lekko o obręcz, by poczuć się pewniej. Następnie ciągle tak stojąc na rękach zrobiła sznur. A obręcz ponownie zaczęła obracać się dookoła. '' ''W trakcie tych obrotów Hiszpanka została spuszczona w dół, nie był to jednak koniec występu. Nie puszczając obręczy stanęła na scenie. Przesunęła się tak, że znajdowała się teraz dokładnie pod metalowym okręgiem. Obręcz ponownie została wciągnięta w górę, a Melissa trzymała się jej jedną ręką, równocześnie powodując obrót obręczy wokół własnej osi. Wyglądała jakby robiła piruety w powietrzu! W dodatku ten błyszczący kostium! Dziewczyna wyglądała jak profesjonalistka. Gdy obręcz przestała się unosić Melissa podciągnęła się ostrożnie i jednym zgrabnym ruchem usiadła na niej. Sięgnęła teraz po szarfy zwisające z jej obu stron i spuściła się dumnie na dół, na scenę. Robiła to w lekko zwolnionym tempie, co sprawiło, że było to jeszcze bardziej efektowne. Na dodatek cały czas była wyprostowana, a jedną nogę miała lekko zgiętą w kolanie. '' ''Hiszpanka wylądowała wreszcie i ukłoniła się teatralnie, rozłożyła obie ręce na boki i już lekko dusząc ukłoniła się z gracją trzymając jedną nogę za drugą, jak wymagały zasady savoir vivre’u. Melissa: Dziękuję za uwagę! *nie dało się ukryć, że na jej czole perliły się kropelki potu, co świadczyło o wysiłku, jaki dziewczyna włożyła w występ, w końcu ostatni raz tak bardzo się wyginała gdy była dzieckiem* Melissa ukłoniła się raz jeszcze i poszła przerobić scenę, rekwizyty i swoje ubranie do ostatecznego występu. Występ 3: "???" Po sprzęcie rozstawionym na scenie wszyscy pewnie bez problemu mogli domyślać się jakimi umiejętnościami popisze się dzisiaj brunetka, zanana między innymi z tego, że zawsze była fanką Robin Hood'a. Na scenie w różnych odległościach porozstawiane były tarcze. Na scenę zaś wkroczyła Melissa ubrana w zielono brązowy strój z wysokimi brązowymi butami oraz w nowej fryzurze, która również składała się z naprzemiennie przełożonych warkoczy. Na plecach miała kołczan ze strzałami, a wce trzymała refleksyjny łuk z czarnego drewna. Melissa: Dziękuję bardzo, za przybycie i cierpliwość! W ramach występu, podczas którego mamy przedstawić nasz talent, postanowiłam zaprezentować wam moje umiejętności łucznicze. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! *z tymi słowami ukłoniła się jury i rozpoczęła pokaz* Zaczęła od strzelania do tarcz ustawionych w coraz większych odległościach. Hiszpanka wyjęła strzałę i nałożyła ją na cięciwę. Pierwszym celem była tarcza znajdująca się w odległości 50m od dziewczyny (wcześniej zaznaczyła odległości na scenie, by wiedzieć gdzie stanąć). Wzięła głęboki oddech i wraz z wydechem wypuściła pocisk. Strzała również wykonana była z czarnego drewna, a tkzw. lotka była wykonana z białych piórek. Dzięki temu była dobrze widoczna. Zawdzięczać to można też było dobremu oświetleniu, które nie było już tak skąpe jak przy poprzednich występach Hiszpanki. '' ''Strzała trafiła w środek tarczy. '' ''Melissa z determinacją wyciągnęła kolejny pocisk. Odległość od tarczy wynosiła 100m. Trafiła. W sam środek. Trzeci pocisk. 125m. Trafiła. W sam środek. Melissa wyciągała kolejne pociski z coraz większą szybkością. '' ''Czwarty pocisk. 150m. W sam środek. Piąta strzała, ostatnia tarcza, 200m, palce Melissy z ogromną precyzją i prędkością sięgnęły po kolejną strzałę i trach! Trafiła w sam środek słomianej tarczy. Widownia zabiła brawo, gdy przesunięto tarcze tak, by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć idealnie wycelowane pociski. Hiszpanka pozwoliła sobie na lekkie dygnięcie po czym kontynuowała przedstawienie. '' ''Reflektory skierowały swoje światło na tarcze zawieszone bardzo wysoko na stelażach na których znajdowały się różne kable i jeszcze inne reflektory. Cele Hiszpanki znajdowały się jakieś 4m nad ziemią. Melissa wyciągnęła z kieszeni opaskę i zawiązał ją sobie na twarzy, pokazując wszystkim że nic nie widzi. Nałożyła kolejną strzałę na cięciwę. Powoli wycelowała w pierwszą tarczę, dało się słyszeć, jak kilka osób na widowni wciągnęło gwałtownie powietrze. Co jeśli nie trafi? Co jeśli pocisk coś zniszczy, ale nie. Melissa wierzyła w swój instynkt i umiejętności ćwiczone przez wiele lat. Trafiła w tarczę. Podobnie wydarzyło się w dwóch kolejnych przypadkach. Rozległy się oklaski na widowni. Melissa dygnęła raz jeszcze tym razem pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. W koszyku leżącym na krańcu sceny znajdowały się...jabłka. Poprzednio koszyk znajdował się w cieniu, więc nikt ich nie zauważył, ale teraz zostały oświetlone, gdy łuczniczka skierowała się w ich stronę. Melissa ułożyła jedno jabłko na szczycie tarczy znajdującej się na odległości 150m. Uśmiechnęła się do widowni i jury wracając na miejsce startowe. '' ''Wyjęła kolejną czarną strzałę, aż dziw że za kulisami znajdowały się takie z prawdziwymi, metalowymi, naostrzonymi grotami. Pociski w nieodpowiednich rękach mogłyby narobić wiele szkód. Na szczęście obawy były zbędne, kiedy łukiem operował ktoś tak staranny jak Melissa. Tym razem mogło się jednak wydawać, że dziewczyna nie zwróciła większej uwagi na cel, bo gdy tylko stanęła w wyznaczonym punkcie obróciła się na pięcie i wystrzeliła. Trafiła idealnie w krwiście czerwone jabłko. Rozległy się kolejne owacje. Następnym celem stały się jabłka umocowane wcześniej na biurku jury. Po jednym przed każdym oceniającym. Kolejne trzy strzały zostały wypuszczone z czarnego łuku brunetki. '' ''Melissa była już bardzo zadowolona z przebiegu występu. Na koniec pozostało jej tylko zakończenie swojego występu w jakiś ciekawszy sposób, na szczęście miała już na to plan. '' '''Melissa:' Do mojego ostatniego strzału będę potrzebować ochotnika, czy znajdą się jacyś chętni? *powiedziała spoglądając w stronę jury i widowni z ciepłym uśmiechem* Na widowni ktoś poniósł rękę. Był to Lukaninho, który lekko znudzony przyszedł obejrzeć kilka występów na żywo. Melissa uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny. Luka znajdował się w idealnym miejscu na trybunach. Było to jakieś 300m od sceny, a na dodatek zajmował miejsce w jednym z wyższych rzędów. Hiszpanka podeszła do niego z jabłkiem w ręku i podała mu jakieś instrukcje. Następnie wróciła na scenę ostrożnie pokonując kamienne stopnie. Stanęła na środku i z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywała się w ochotnika. Po chwili zawahania położył on sobie jabłko na głowie. Cóż za typowe zagranie! Ale zaraz, przecież trasa pocisku wyglądała teraz inaczej niż to zwykle bywa. Cel znajdował się dużo wyżej niż dziewczyna, w dość sporej odległości, a do tego musiała uważać by pocisk nie spadł za wcześnie, bo na widowni siedzieli zawodnicy, nie wspominając już o ekipie. Melissa spojrzała przelotnie na jabłko. Sięgnęła po strzałę. Napięła łuk i wycelowała. Na chwilę w amfiteatrze zapanowała grobowa cisza. Nawet cykady zamilkły. Wypuściła cięciwę. Czarna jak noc strzała poleciała idealnie w kierunku swojego celu. Jabłko zostało przeszyte na wskroś spadając jednocześnie z głowy piłkarza. Melissa uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, po czym wykonała teatralny ukłon! Melissa: '''Dziękuję za uwagę! *opuściła scenę zbierając wszystkie swoje rekwizyty* Występy Michael '''Występ numer jeden - wiersz Trzymająca w rękach dużego brązowego owoca czy orzecha dziewczyna wyszła na scenę. Michael: ''' ''Na górze róże na dole opos'' ''Moją ulubioną postacią jest pan Kokos'' Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, teatralnie się ukłoniła i zeszła ze sceny. '''Występ numer dwa - iluzja Stolik z dużą czekoladą i nóż. Michael: Witam, witam, chciałam zaprezentować sztuczkę z czekoladą! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V7j9ufPjEk Michael wykonała tę sztuczkę z czkoladą. Na koniec triumfalnie podniosła "otrzymany" kawałek do góry. Występ numer trzy - malowanie pisanek Michael: Mój ostatni występ będzie polegał na malowanie pisanek ^^ Na stoliku leżały trzy pisanki i farby plakatowe z pędzelkiem Michael zaczęła je malować, nucąc pod nosem piękną piosenkę. Michael: Dadaaam! *Odwróciła jajka pomalowaną stroną w stronę publiczności.* Na pisankach widać było hiperrealistyczne portrety Michael: Oto pisanka Lukaninho Pokazała pierwsze jajco Michael: Ta pisaneczka przedstawia Sophie Pokazała drugie jajo Michael: To nasz Janusz Trzecie jajo Michael: To jest pani Temple Czwarte jajo Michael: To Anne Piąte Michael: I Jurgitaaa I szóste Michael: 'Dziękuję za uwagę~ ''Ukłoniła się i zeszła ze sceny Występy Suzie Wyniki Cała trójka jury zebrała się by ocenić wszystkie występy... Jako pierwsza swoje przemyślenia na temat występów opowiadała Anne. 'Anne: '''Niektóre z występów, był świetne (Patrzyła się w stronę Melissy), a inne ssały (Spojrzała na Niemkę). Zacznę od jedynego pana wokół nas. (Wskazała na Briana). Akrobatyka: 9,5/10 - Był to zdecydowanie najlepszy element twojego występu. Bardzo przyjemnie się go oglądało i widać było, że się starałeś. Wiersz: 8,5/10 - Wiesz był bardzo dobry. Miło się go słuchałeś, widać było, że się przy nim postarałeś, a i wspomniałeś mnie w nim. Kreatywny: 6/10 - To był ładny obrazek, ale nic więcej. Nic specjlanego i pamiętnego. Tylko Domestos na tropikach. Ogółem: 24/30 ''Brunetka zaklaskała. '''Anne: Przechodzimy do rudej koleżanki, Abby. Iluzja: 9/10 - To była bardzo przyjemna w oglądaniu i fajna sztuczka. Masz zdecydowanie do tego talent, ale jednak czegoś mi tu zabrakło by dać 10/10. Piosenka: 6/10 - Byłoby 8/10 gdyby nie występ Mel. Twój niestety nie sięgał jej do pięt, ale też był dobry i przyjemnie się ciebie słuchało. Kreatywny: 7/10 - To było nudne, ale jednocześnie orginalne. Mimo wszystko sudoku to jednak nie jest coś do tego typu występów. Ogółem: 22/30 Brunetka zaklaskała. Anne: Pora na angielkę, Kate. Danie: 7,5/10 - Kiedyś na pewno skożystam z tego przepisu. Taniec: 4/10 - Dałabym 2, ale uratowały cię te dosyć fantastyczne salta. Kreatywne: 2/10 - To było po prostu nudne. Oglądanie kogoś jak je jak niewychowana świnia nie jest żadną zabawą. Ogółem: 13,5/30 Anne tylko zruszyła ramionami. Anne: Michael, nie postarałaś się zbyt dziewczyno. Iluzja: 1,5/10 - To była zdecydowanie najnudniejsza sztuczka magiczna jaką w życiu widziałam Wiersz: 1/10 - Krótkie, nudne i nie do końca na temat. Kreatywne: 1,5/10 Gratuluje! Teraz ta pisanka Sophie będzie mnie nawiedzać w koszmarach... Ogółem: 4/10 Anne tylko zrezygnowana pokręciła głową, po czym wskazała na Suzie. Anne: Myślisz, że nie widziałam tego jak zamiast wejść na scenę zjadłaś moje babeczki?! Miałaś przygotować 3 występy, a nie zajadać się cudzymy babeczkami! -1/30! Dziewczyna tylko przewróciła oczami. Anne: Najlepsze na koniec. Piosenka: 10/10 - Po prostu zamiotłaś! Nigdy nie sądziłam, że polubię piosenkę nie po angielsku, ale ty to zmieniłaś. Poza tym masz świetny i przyjemny głos. Akrobatyka: 10/10 - Twój występ był odrobinę lepszy od tego Briana, dlatego ty masz 10, a on ma 9,5. Kreatywność 10/10 - Myślałaś o tym by prowadzić lekcje łucznictwa? Jeśli tak, zapisz mnie. Następna, która wystawiła oceny była Sophie. Jednak chwilowo była niedostępna, ktoś ją zaczepił o wróżby. Temple podała jej oceny: Abby: Piosenka: 6/10 Iluzja: 8/10 Kreatywne: 9/10 Suma od Sophie: 23/30 Suma ogólnie: 45/60 Brian: Kreatywne: 9/10 Wiersz: 9/10 Akrobacje: 7/10 Suma od Sophie: 25/30 Suma ogółem: 49/60 Kate: Danie: 3/10 Taniec: 10/10 Kreatywne: 2/10 Suma od Sophie: 15/30 Suma ogółem: 28,5/60 Melissa: Piosenka: 9/10 Akrobatyka: 7/10 Kreatywne: 9/10 Suma od Sophie: 25/30 Suma ogółem: 55/60 Michael: Wiersz: 3/10 Iluzja: 1/10 Kreatywne: 2/10 Suma od Sophie: 6/30 Suma ogółem: 10/60 Suzie: 0/60 Po 2/3 jury: 1. Melissa: 55/60 2. Brian 49/60 3. Abby 45/60 4. Kate 28,5/60 5. Michael 10/60 6. Suzie 0/60 I by podać swoje wyniki szykowała się już Temple... Temple: Zaczniemy od Abby: Temple kaszlnęła. Temple: Wczułaś się w to co zagrałaś, plus za grę wiolonczelą. Podobało mi się. Ode mnie... Widnieje ocena 8/10 Temple: '''Iluzja... ''Ciekawe przedstawienie pór roku, plus za efekty. Daje... ''Pokazało oceną 7/10 '''Temple: I w końcu kreatywne... Temple zakaszlała... '' Nawet inspirujące oraz kreatywne i dała 6/10 Sumując od Temple 21/30 Suma w sumie 66/90 '''Temple:' Pora na Briana... Kreatywne - No cóż, dałeś w siebie wszystko malując to. Wyświetliło ocenę 6,5/10 Temple: Wiersz... Bardzo się podobał, rymy też dobrze wyszły. Bez dwóch zdań 10/10 Temple: I w końcu akrobatyka... Nie do końca o to chodziło, ale jednak show było. Dała mu 8/10 Suma od Temple: 24,5/30 Suma ogółem 73,5/90 Temple: Kolejna osoba. Kate, danie...'' Temple skosztowała. Gdy już przełknęła:'' Wszystko jak należy, jedzenie dobre. Jednak czegoś brakowało. Ocena: 7/10 Temple: 'Taniec.. no cóż jestem zaskoczona. ''Wyświetliło 5/10 '''Temple: Kreatywne było... interesujące. Ocena: 5/10 Suma od Temple: 17/30 Suma ogółem 45,5/90 Temple: 'Teraz Melissa... Piosenka... Bardzo mi się podobały kreacje oraz wykonanie. 10/10 bez zbytniego myślenia. '''Temple: '''Akrobatyka: Dobrze wykonane akrobacje i bez błędów. Jednak ciut zabrakło do perfekcji i jakiegoś "boom" ''Ocena 9/10 '''Temple: Pokaz strzelania a było dość ciekawie, ale dla mnie czegoś zabrakło i to ciut więcej niż przy akrobatyce. Ocena: 7.5/10 Suma od Temple: 26,5/30 Suma ogółem: 81,5/90 Kamera szybko przeskoczyła pokazując, że występy Michael zostały ocenione na 2/10 każdy. Suzie znów 0/30 Pojawiła się ogółna klasyfikacja: 1. Melissa 81,5 pkt 2. Brian 73,5 pkt 3. Abby 66 pkt 4. Kate 45,5 pkt 5. Michael 16 pkt 6. Suzie 0 pkt Temple: Gratulacje wielkie dla Melissy, która wygrała. W tym czasie Temple dostaje jakieś info od producentów. 'Temple: '''Miałaś teraz dostać nagrodę, jednak jedyne na co możesz teraz liczyć to luksus do naszej następnej lokacji. Zaś Suzie i Michael. ''Spojrzała na obie srogo. 'Temple: '''Was zapraszam na ceremonię, którą poprowadzi... zresztą zobaczycie same. ''Wszyscy udali się za ekipą. Koniec odcinka. Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki